Avatar the last airbender AU stories
by Nyistar
Summary: These are either my AU one shots or failed storied. It always has Kataang in them.
1. Sensei Aang

**Kuzon is 16 (He is from the Caribbean in this story, from T&T, got a dare from my cousin)**  
**everyone else is 18.**

* * *

Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Mai, Ty Lee and Yue were going to a new dojo that opened near their community. They were going for a free self-defence class. Zuko was not with them after trying to get Katara to sleep with him while dating Mai.

Yue's new girlfriend Korra; was one of the teachers. Toph said she knew her and the other instructors.

"Yue." Mai said in her standard monotone.

"Hey Hun." Yue said

"Why did you become a lesbian?" Mai asked.

"I'm not a lesbo, I'm bi." Yue said

"I think sex with Sokka turned her on to girls." Toph suggested.

"HEY." Sokka shouted as everyone laughed.

"When we do it, I have to do have to the work to cum." Toph said.

"Toph, we are in public." Yue said.

"Whatever, you know it's true." Toph said.

After a period of awkward silence, they arrived to the dojo.

The build was a rather large, fairly new looking building. It was light blue on the outside. There was a sign saying 'Welcome to Air Temple Dojo'.

"Nice name." Sokka said sarcastically.

"Shut up Sokka." Katara, Toph, Suki and Yue said in unisons.

When they door opened the door they saw a medium sized reception area. There was a young boy, mostly liking sixteen, sitting behind a desk. He was wearing a red and black shirt and same colour pants. He also had a band on his right arm saying 'Hot men'. He was wearing a black and red pair of beats headphones.

They were some speakers in the room playing 'Awake and Alive' by Skillet.

Yue and Toph went over to him and got his attention. Yue tapped him on the shoulder. He took off the headphones and looked up.

"Yue, Toph. Great to see you guys." The boy said as he got up and gave Yue a small hug and Toph a little punch on the shoulder.

"Yea Kuzon." Toph said.

"We came and brought for our friends for the lesson." Yue said.

"Sleeping with any of your friends, Yue?" Kuzon said.

"Kuzon, I'm dating Korra." Yue said.

"Anyway, I would ask for an introduction, but the other instructors aren't out yet so…" Kuzon trailed off.

"Make you're yourselves comfortable. There are bottle waters, special K bars and some yogurts in the fridge over there." Kuzon said.

As Kuzon was walking to the computer that controls the music playing, 'I'm sexy and I know' started to play.

As it reached the chorus, Sokka sang 'I sexy and I know it'.

"No you aren't." Katara, Toph, Suki and Yue said in unisons.

Kuzon started to laugh. He left to go to a backroom.

The song finished and a new one, no one knew started to play.

**3 to the Z  
Ah bottle of smooth  
Ah big in the dance  
Now head done gone  
****so ah feel to chant out.**

**Yooo and ah bottle of rum  
Doh need to wine on me in the party  
I\'m already drunk  
One thing I need inside ah de fete  
Gimme ah bottle of rum**

**I love mi rum and mi rum it love me**  
**I'm totally drunk**  
**My baby never cheat on me yet**  
**Give me ah bottle of rum**

Sokka got up and turned off the song.

"Sokka!" Katara yelled at her rude brother.

"What? He said get comfortable, that music was crap, it sounded like bad reggae. What music was that?" Sokka said.

"It's call Soca, Kuzon is from the Caribbean, Trinidad and Tobago to be exact." Yue said.

"But how was he speaking English, I thought they speak Spanish." Sokka said.

Katara face palmed. "Sokka, the Caribbean has islands that speak Spanish, some French, some English, and some mixture of the languages." Katara explained to her stereotype of a brother.

"Some Dutch and broken versions of others" Kuzon said as he walked back with to others person, a boy and girl.

Everyone recognized from Yue's photos, Korra.

"Yue" "Korra" The two lovers called out to each other and embraced.

Everyone rolled their eyes at the two.

The boy walked over to the group.

"Hello, my name is Aang. Nice to meet you all, Toph says you all came from the lesson." Aang said to the group.

He looked at all of them, but his vision almost always came back to a one tan skin girl.

She had a hair loopies likes Yue. This girl's hair was like chocolate. She was tall, but no one in the room match Aang's over six foot height.

"Well ok, everyone sit down." Kuzon said.

When the group was sitting in a semi-circle, Kuzon, Korra and Aang sat in front of them.

"It is my turn to introduce everyone. Ok I'm Kuzon. This is Aang. That is Korra." Kuzon said and motioned to himself, Aang and Korra.

"So um… can you introduce yourself and your friend?" Kuzon said and motioned to Katara.

"Sure, my name is Katara. This is my best friend Suki, my brother Sokka, Mai and Ty Lee; you already know Toph and Yue." Katara said and motioned to the group.

"Well, nice to meet you all. Ok, Aang and Korra do the self-defence. I do weapon training and also do pressure point attacks. I have two black belts in Judo and Taekwondo, I skilled in Russian fighting style and bare fist brawls. Korra is has three black belts in Karate, Taekwondo and Brazilian Jiu- Jitsu"

"And is really flexible" Yue interrupted.

"TMI YUE. Anyway, Aang is living weapon. He has five black belts in Karate, Jiu-Jitsu, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Taekwondo, modern fighting styles. He has a red belt in Judo. He got all before the age of seventeen. He is the head Sensei and typical owner of this palace. Aang and Korra are twins and Aang trained me." Kuzon said.

"Twins? They don't look alike." Sokka said.

"We are fraternal twins." Aang said.

"Anyway, so Korra rolls solo, so I'm helping the group with Aang." Kuzon said.

"Well me, Sokka and Yue are going with Korra. Aang is not as fun." Toph said.

"Thanks for the compliment Toph. I guess the rest of you are with us. Come on." Aang said.

The groups went with their teachers to their rooms.

* * *

**Aang's group**

"Ok Kuzon, can you get the dummy?" Aang asked.

"But that Sokka guy is with Korra." Kuzon joked and got out a training dummy. Everyone had a small chuckle.

"Ok, umm….Katara, can you come here for a second?" Aang asked.

"Ok" Katara replied went over to him and Kuzon handed her a purse.

"Ok, pretend I was trying to rob you. What would you do first?" Aang asked.

"I would try to kick you in the ….." Katara trailed off.

"Well in most cases, that buys you five to ten second. If it was someone with any experience, we could have sent you into the floor." Aang said.

Katara raised a brow. "Oh really, let's see a demonstration. I'll try to kick you." Katara said.

"Fine, but I wouldn't let you fall. Go ahead." Aang said aware that Katara was already half way into the kick.

In one swift leg sweep, Katara was being held at her waist by a pair of strong arms. She had to admit, she liked him holding her. He easily moved her back to her seat and let her down.

"Don't worry Katara, Korra has three black belts and still falls for that and I'm sure the others had a similar approach in mind." Aang said reassuring the embarrassed girl.

All the girls were staring at Aang. He just brushed it off as innocent, but it was far from that.

Aang dummy in front of them and Kuzon went over to check on Korra.

"Ok, the human body can take a lot of things, but it was key weak point. You need to learn to fight unisex fighters. Women can rob you just as well as a man can. The temple of the head is an easy target if you are fighting a short person. Taller persons on the other hand, a hard kick to the pelvis would easily disable you and by the way, no demonstrations." Aang said.

"Ok, any question girls?" Aang said.

Everyone shook their heads and Kuzon came back with Yue.

"Well Sokka made a sexist comment and Korra and Toph are making him their bitch." Yue said.

"Anyway, Mai do you and Suki use weapons in fighting?" Aang asked. "Yes. I use fans and Mai uses knives." Suki said.

"I am doing a weapons skills thing, next week. You two want to come?" Kuzon asked. They nodded.

"Ok, Kuzon and I are going to make sure Korra does not kill Sokka, you all can take a break." Aang said and they went to Korra's part of the dojo.

Yue saw the girls staring at Aang on his way out. "So, how was Aang?" Yue said.

Katara sighed happily when she heard the name. "He's great." Katara said.

"Sensei cutie is really _fine_." Ty Lee said.

"He is a really nice guy." Suki said.

"He's ok." Mai said.

"Well anyone is better than Zuko." Yue said. Mai and Katara rolled their eyes at the name.

"Wait a minute….You all like Korra's brother." Yue said.

"I just think he's hot." Suki said.

"Me too." Ty Lee and Mai said.

Everyone looked at Katara. "Do you like him Kat?" Yue said.

"No I don't." Katara said and blushed.

"Your face is red. You are lying." Suki said.

"Could all of you shut up?" Katara said.

"Well, I don't blame you. He is good looking, he is down to earth and he is like you in every way. He is overly uptight, never drank alcohol and is still a virgin. He is basically the guy version of you." Yue said.

"Well after tonight, if Katara does not chicken out. The drinking thing wouldn't be a problem." Suki said.

"Shh, they are coming." Yue said.

"COME ON! I WANT FIVE MORE MINUTE WITH THAT JERK!" Korra yelled as they came out with Aang holding back Korra and Kuzon holding Toph.

"Yue help me. I will do anything if you do." Aang said.

"Fine" Yue said and ran over to her girlfriend and as soon as Yue hugged, her Korra relaxed. Kuzon put pressure a Toph's shoulder and knocked her out.

"How did you…..never mind." Suki said to Kuzon .

"Ok Yue, what do you want?" Aang asked the white haired girl.

"We are having a girl's night. I would have asked for you to pay for the first few rounds, but I want you to join us instead." Yue said.

"Fine Yue, but I will also pay from your first few rounds if you keep Korra out of trouble." Aang said.

"Deal" Yue said.

Sokka came out of the room with a black eye and some bruises and said he was going home.

"Hey Aang, you could borrow the eight-seat car." Kuzon said.

"Thanks for leading us the car." Korra said.

"That's his car." Yue asked.

"Yea, it turns out his Dad was rich and went he passed away, he left everything he had to Kuzon, including a few cars." Korra said.

"I can't drive it legally. I just don't want Korra to drive." Kuzon said and threw Aang the keys.

"I drive a little fast, sue me." Korra said.

"YOU NEARLY KILLED ME THE LAST TIME YOU DROVE." Kuzon shouted.

"Anyway, I would love to continue talking about Korra's bad driving, but let's continued with the lesson." Aang said.

Everyone laughed at the pouting Korra.

"Ok, you need to know a strong defensive stance. Ok do what I do." Aang said.

He started to bend his knees and extended his hands in front of him, his palms facing them. Everyone took the position. Everyone seemed to have it down with just some error. Aang noticed Katara looking like she would fall. He went behind her and corrected her position.

"If you kept like that, you would have fallen. You can't put too much weight one leg, but other than that it was good." Aang said.

He went over to help the other girls. Katara felt her pulse rate shoot up when he touched her. She knew if Toph was awake she would have made some comment, but Toph was in the reception area. Kuzon carried her.

Aang spent the rest of the morning teaching different thing. It came lunch time. Toph had awoken and was annoying Kuzon.

"So, Aang you have to entertain. Korra, Toph and I are going to get lunch for everyone, bye." Kuzon said as they left.

"So, what do you all want?" Aang said.

"You want to be a stripper?" Ty Lee said.

"Na, I fine. We could go back in the reception and watch some T.V. The flat screen in the room is ok." Aang said and they went to the room.

He put on the T.V and sat in between Katara and Yue. They watched N.C.I.S.

"So how did you all get all this?" Ty Lee asked.

"The dojo was my dad's until Korra and I were sixteen. My dad got hired as the ambassador of the USA to China. He sent some money and after I train Kuzon. He joined us and gave us what we need and he did provide the luxuries." Aang said.

"He seems kind, but all this really." Mai said in her monotone voice.

"Well, don't tell him, I told you, but his dad did not just die. His whole family was murdered in Leeds, that why he got everything. His time in England is unknown to me, but when he came to the USA, my mom adopted him and eventually we became like real brothers." Aang said.

"Ok, well um…So you never drank before?" Ty Lee said trying to change the subject.

"No, I never drank before. The only time I ever go to a bar is to make sure Korra does not get in too trouble." Aang said.

"Well Katara and you have something in common." Suki said.

"Her brother wasted is not easy to deal with." Yue said.

The show ended and the trio returned. Kuzon wearing a rosary and was holding a McDonalds' bag and looked like he saw a ghost.

"They stole the key." Kuzon said and handed Aang a salad.

"I have one more, anyone wants it?" Kuzon said and gave Katara as she raised her hand.

"I guess one more thing we have in common, Aang." Katara said and got a bottle water and fork from Kuzon.

Everyone else had something with meat. After lunch the girls decided to leave. Katara gave Aang, Suki's address to pick them up there. She also gave Aang, her own phone number and next to it was 'XOX'. She gave him a kiss on the cheek before she left. Aang stood there smiling and blushing a little. Korra had watched the scene and when she was about to go mock him, Kuzon stopped her and pulled her back to the training room.

"Korra, our brother has been completely supportive of you and Yue, return the favour instead of mocking him." Kuzon said.

"Fine lil bro. Are we still going Smackdown tonight?" Korra asked.

"Of course." Kuzon said and took the tickets.

* * *

The girls were getting ready for their night. They had finish pick there outfits. Mai felt phone start to ring. It was a private number.

"Zuko stop calling me." Mai said as she picked up the phone.

"_How did you know it was me?"_ Zuko said.

"You are the only person I know who never their number has hidden." Mai said.

When the other girls heard his name they shook their heads. Mai put him on loud speaker.

"_I want you back, please. I love you." _Zuko said.

"Maybe you should have thought about that, before trying to stick your tongue down Katara's throat." Mai said and hung up.

Katara was about to talk when her phone started to ring. She opened it and put it on loudspeaker.

"Hello Katara, its Aang." Aang said.

Katara immediately took off the speaker and went to her room.

"I wanted to get to know you better." Aang said.

"Me too, so tell me something about yourself."Katara said.

"Ok." Aang said.

The two spend the next hour getting to know each other. When they ended, Katara went to get ready. It was now a few hours after sunset. Korra and Kuzon had left for the arena and Aang was in front Suki's home. He got out of the car and went to the door, he rang the doorbell and Yue answered the door and everyone came out. They got to the car.

Aang was driving. Katara was riding shotgun. Yue and Suki were in the two seats in the middle. Mai, Ty Lee and Toph were in the back. After a short drive, they arrived at the bar. They showed their I.D cards and went in. Yue had gotten them a private room in the bar. Yue and Suki took Aang and Katara to the counter. The girl at the counter was called Jin.

"Jin" Suki said.

"Suki, Yue. I see you brought new faces to drink. Hello Aang how is Korra?" Jin said.

"She is fine. You know I decided I'm going to be the D.D so sorry, I can't drink." Aang said.

"I think we need two people." Katara said.

"You two are not going anyway. Suki is it. Jin, give them the newbie special." Yue said.

Jin made two drinks and handed the two it.

"Well, we can't find a way of getting out of this, So cheers." Katara said and the two drank the alcohol.

It burned their throats at first, but by the time it was down went down, it was really good after.

"Ok, let's go back to the room." Suki said as they took the two smiling patrons back to the room.

After they went back Toph gave them a few more drinks. Katara and Aang got wasted after Toph spiked their drinks. They did something to entertain everyone. They went back to Aang's house, which was behind the Dojo.

Aang woke up the next morning with a headache; he had worse so he brushed it off. He was under a thin sheet on his bed, but felt warmer than usually. He was on his back. He was trying to turn, but realised why he felt warmer. Snuggled in his chest was the mocha skin beauty that caught his eyes, Katara. She started to stir and her sapphire orbs opened and looked at him. They were completely naked. They should have been freaking out, but they calmed each other. He decided to take a Toph approach and confront Katara.

"Katara, Good morning." Aang said.

"Good morning, Aang." Katara said.

They looked down at their sexes and each other's. It was clear they did it. "Ok, we can guess what happened; this kind of put a wrench in the whole friend thing. Do you want to be more than friends?" Aang said.

"Like a couple." Katara asked.

"Yes, I'm a little front, but I can tell I really like you." Aang said.

Katara smiled and captured his lips in a long, passionate kiss. Aang quickly returned the kiss. After a few moments he started to trace her bottom lip with his tongue. She knew he was asking for permission to enter her mouth. She let in him in easily. They tongues battled in each other's mouth for dominance. When they broke they were panting slightly. When Katara got a regular breathing pattern, she looked into his stormy grey eyes.

"I like you too, a lot. I think we can be a couple." Katara said.

"By the way don't worry about me becoming pregnant, I'm on the pill." Katara said. Aang sighed in relief.

The two were in the bathroom and cleaned up. Aang smelt pancakes; he assumed that Kuzon made breakfast. Korra can't cook. Katara put back on her clothes from last night and Aang was wearing pants and was shirtless. When they walked into the living room, Aang got a surprise.


	2. Sensei Aang 2

"Damn it." Katara heard Aang muttered as he saw Kuzon and an older woman with long flowing, brown hair; she was most likely in her late thirties of early forties. They were in meditation positions.

As if the woman sensed their presence, she smiled and opened her stormy grey eyes. Katara assumed by their hair and eye colours, she and Aang were related.

"Hello Aang, who's your friend?" The woman said.

"Hi mom, this is Katara. What brings you to town?" Aang said.

Kuzon smirked. "Wait Aang, Katara. I have a song for you two." Kuzon said and ran to a speaker and it started to play 'Last Friday night. T.G.I.F'

"I told you last night, but you were too wasted. I came to visit you all. So this is your new girlfriend? I can sense she is really nice. Hello I'm Yangchen." Yangchen said.

"Well as Aang said, I'm Katara." Katara said.

"Katara, the name of the girl sleeping with my son, I like the name." Yangchen said.

The new couple faces were as red as a ripe tomato.

"How did she know?" Katara whispered to Aang.

"My mom just knows things, I don't know how, she just knows, trust me." Aang quietly replied.

"Don't worry Katara; Yangchen is the coolest mom ever." Kuzon said and hugged Yangchen from behind. Yangchen smiled at her adopted son.

"Our mom lets you call her by her name." Aang said.

"By the way, the reason you both got wasted is because Toph spiked your drinks." Kuzon said and hooked up a computer to a T.V in the room.

"Before you ask, Yue told me." Kuzon added.

Kuzon handed over to the counter and gave them both bottle water and some pills. He gave Katara another box.

"Anyway, this is from the hangover kit for Korra. The water and pills help the headache. Katara, Yue sent that medicine for your…." Kuzon trailed off.

"Ok, I understand." Katara said trying to relieve the awkwardness in the air.

"You have to apply it to the area." Yangchen said.

Aang and Katara took the pills and drank the water. Katara went to the bathroom to apply the medicine Yue sent her.

When she returned they went to the kitchen. There were chocolate chip pancakes.

They ate and shared a joke or two. When they were finished, the group went back to the living room.

"Toph sent me a video of you two at the bar." Kuzon said and pressed play on the remote.

A video of the girls and Aang at the bar, Yue and Toph were on screen.

* * *

"_Ok boys and girls, this is the blind bandit and the Moon spirit here." Yue and Toph said._

"_Ok, ever wonder what happens when you mix two inexperienced drinks, and spiked drinks? Well let's see." Toph said._

"_Say hi to the camera Aang and Katara." Suki said as she filmed them._

"_Hi camera" The two said with big goofy grins._

"_You know what we need some entertainment. Aang, why don't you and Sugar Queen dance for us?" Toph said._

_They nodded. Aang whispered something into her ears as they got in front of the table where everyone was seated. _

'_On the floor' by Jennifer Lopez, started to play._

_Katara put her arms around Aang's neck and pulled herself off the ground and onto his tall, lean frame. He held up by the waist and leaned in so their lips were centimetres apart. She straddled him by the waist and they started to grind against each other's hips._

* * *

While Katara and Aang were red-faced because of their embarrassment over their actions were under the influence. Katara knew right there and then, that Aang's mom was not a normal mother.

Yangchen and Kuzon were on the ground laughing. When Yangchen recovered, she looked at the blushing lovers.

"Aang, I knew you could dance, but this is pretty good too." Yangchen said.

"Yangchen!" Aang groaned to his mom and put his hands on his face.

Katara pretty embarrassed as well, but was feel better by two things: Yangchen laughing instead of being an uptight mom, and Aang holding her hand.

"I'm sorry Katara." Aang said and kissed the back of her hand and then the palm.

In the video Aang and Katara continued their dirty dancing for a while. When they stopped, Aang gave Toph the money for the rounds.

* * *

_Aang and Katara were sitting down talking._

"_So K-Katara, what's a beautiful girl like you, doing without a boyfriend?" Aang said._

"_I guess I never met a good guy. But I could ask you why you don't have a girlfriend?" Katara said._

"_I never met a girl right for me. My type is sweet, kind, caring and beautiful girls named Katara. Know anywhere I could find a girl like that?" Aang said and shot a smile at Katara._

_Katara understood what he meant. "I might, but you have to do something for me. You want to be my boyfriend?" Katara said._

"_Of course, Katara, since you're my girlfriend, I guess I can do this." Aang said and slammed his lips against her. _

_She returned the kiss and deepened it._

The video cut off at that point, much to the relief of the two lovers.

"Ok, I think I should carry Katara home." Aang said.

"Aang, can you carry me too, Aang. I promised to visit my old friend Kya Aqua on Southern Water Street." Yangchen said and noticed Katara's 'oh damn' expression. Yangchen realised why.

"Ok, now I feel like stupid. You're Kya's daughter." Yangchen said and Katara nodded.

"Great Aang, you aren't going to get embarrassed by your mom." Katara said.

Aang got a shirt and Aang took his mom and Katara to the Aqua house.

The drive was quiet. They arrived in a few minutes. When they knocked on the door, a mom about Yangchen's age answered the door.

"Katara! Suki called and told me what happened, are you ok?" The woman asked and hugged her child.

"I fine mom. I'm sorry if I made you worry." Katara said.

"It's ok; I see you brought some friends. Hello Yangchen." Kya said and as her daughter let go, Kya hugged Yangchen.

They went to the living room, Kya served to tea.

"So Kya, do you know our children are dating?" Yangchen said nonchalantly and took a slip of her tea.

Kya chucked. "My daughter's friend Suki sent me the video. Nice dancing you too." Kya said.

"Ok, my mom knows we're dating and your mom knows, ok this went better than I thought." Katara said.

"Oh,and_ lovers_." Yangchen said.

Aang and Katara were lucky they did not have tea in their mouths or they would have done a spilt-take.

"Well if it's Yangchen's son, I know she's in good hands." Kya said.

"Good catch Katara." Kya said and drank some tea.

For the rest of the morning, Yangchen and Kya asked their children and their children's lover question.

They went back to Aang's house and met everyone in the indoor pool.

Toph apologized to Aang and Katara.

* * *

**Three months later**

The Gaang was at the pool. Kuzon had started to date a girl his age named On Ji. Korra and Yue had a friendly break up.

Katara, Aang and Korra were in the pool, everyone else was on the shore.

"So Yue is on the prowl again, any takers?" Yue said.

"Is it just me or is anyone else scared when Yue talks in the third person?" Aang said and everyone expect Yue raised their hands.

"Aang, you want to try some Yue love?" Yue said while smirking.

"Don't even think about it, Yue." Katara said and hugged her boyfriend.

"What about you, Katara?" Yue said.

"Don't you dare." Aang said and hugged Katara.


	3. Failed Story: The Process

**Quick A/N (This is a failed project)  
**

**This story takes place in 100 A.S.C. Aang was released from the iceberg in 98 A.S.C so he is now 14. Everyone else is there proper age. No one realsed Aang. The sun melted his iceberg.  
**

* * *

As Aang sat in his cell aboard the 'Pride of the Fire nation, his captors ship, he wondered what they tried to do to him.

A man came in with a lantern while Aang was eating his lunch, which he, even since he came aboard, believed was too extravagant to begin with. He talked about the Fire nation 'greatness' for about ten minutes moved his light around a couple of times and left.

The cell was lit decently. As Aang started to figure out what he tried, he heard the key to his door turn. When his door opened, he saw his captor Princess Azula of the Fire Nation; she arrived with two other girls. Aang learned from a previous visit from the trio that the shorter and happier of the two was named Ty Lee and the 'emo' one was called Mai.

"Good day Avatar." Azula said.

Aang saw right through her cocky and arrogant veil, she seemed to be a master manipulator.

Aang sighed. "To what do I own this honour?" He said.

"What, can't a princess just visit her favourite prisoner?" Azula said playfully.

"I have one question." Aang said.

"Shoot." Azula said.

"Why do you treat me like I'm under house arrest instead like a normal prisoner?" Aang said.

"Because you're special." Azula said.

"Ok, you caught us red-handed; we are here to take you to your room." Ty Lee said and Azula chucked.

"I have only one other question." Aang said to his captors.

"Go ahead." Azula said.

"What is stopping me from sending you three several feet away with air blasts and escaping once you do?" Aang said.

He knew from the week he was in their hold, Azula was calculated and accurate, he also knew air was the only element of the three he knew was available.

"A certain blind girl may get hurt if you do. I think Toph is her name. Before you asked. She got away after you took her place here. I guess she came to rescue you. I am holding her in a Fire Nation base in the earth kingdom. If you co-operate, no harm will befall her." Azula said.

"Fine, I will go when you're ready." Aang said.

Mai pulled a few daggers out and broke Aang's restrains. He got up and walked up a few decks and made it to a big and well decorated bedroom. In it were restrains and as he sat on the king size bed, they placed the restrains on him. Like in his cell, two were at his legs and two on his wrists.

"Ok, I hope you like this room, but you will have to share it thought." Azula said.

"With whom?" Aang asked.

"With the person who will show you the light about the fire nation, your new master, if I to be informed. Don't worry she is nice." Azula said.

"I will never join you and I will never be anyone's personal play thing." Aang said.

"You soon will be and when it is over, call me Azula." She said.

The three girls laughed and left him. He heard Azula say 'You can go in now."

With that, a girl in Fire Nation clothing came in with a smile on her face.

She seems fourteen, no older than Aang. Aang could have told she was not Fire Nation. Fire nationals had pale skin, like his; not mocha, tan skin. Earth kingdom was mix with both, but Aang could tell from her blue eyes, she was Water Tribe.

She had long, flowing, chocolate-like hair. She made her womanly hourglass figure. She made a decent bust and nice long legs. Aang could not deny it. She was drop-dead gorgeous.

She was wearing a two piece outfit. The top had one strap on her left shoulder. The top only covered her breasts and a little down the stomach. The second part was a skirt that reached her knees.

She was observing him as much as he was her. He was wearing a black and red tunic and black pants; the outfit given to him by Azula. He was her age, fourteen. He was very handsome. He had short, black hair. Katara had to read about him, at Azula's request. She knew as a master airbender, he had arrow tattoos all over his body. He was just an inch or two taller than her. She knew of Azula's ace in the hole against him so he could not fight her.

"Are the Avatar?" The girl asked.

"What do you think?" Aang said harshly.

"Oh geez, I was just trying to make some small talk." She said.

She walked over to the bed and sat next to him.

"I really don't like to make small talk with my kidnappers; you will have to forgive me." Aang said sarcastically.

"You seem like a challenge, I like it. You are really handsome. Azula said once I turn you, I get to keep you." Katara said as she absentmindedly draw circle on his covered chest.

"Save your energy, I will never join the Fire Nation and I will be no one's slave and I can't believe someone from the Water Tribe is helping the Fire Nation." Aang said and gave her the silent treatment.

When she grew fed up of it, she held his chin and forced him to look at her.

"You are acting like the strong, silent type, but I realise you're really a sweetheart under there. I think I have someone to help you open up." Katara said.

Aang was preparing his body for torture, which he thought he would receive. He was completely caught-off when she slammed her lips against his. She was kissing him with a fury. He wanted so desperately to pull away, but when he tasted a substance on her lips, he felt his body betray him and he returned the kiss.

He was only thinking to pull away, but just could not. He began to trace her bottom lips with his tongue asking for permission to enter her mouth, while enjoying the taste of her lips. She let him in after a few moments and their tongues danced a passionate dance for dominance.

_Azula was right, powder worked like a charm._ Katara thought.

They broke it after a while. Katara was panting for air. Aang seem to be breathing normal. He took pity on her and used his strength to lift his head. He slammed his mouth onto hers and blew air back into her.

She realised he used airbending to give her back a regular breathing pattern.

When she calmed down, Aang lost a fight to control his sudden urge to tell her anything she wanted.

"I think you're beautiful. My name is Aang. What is yours?" Aang said to this girl.

"Thanks. My name is Katara. I see you decided to open up." Katara said.

"What did you do to me?" Aang asked.

Azula had done her best to get a shred of information from him without torture, but felt like he would give Katara anything she wanted to know.

"I started 'the process' of showing you the light. When they helped me to see it, I only had to do the lantern part. You are strong, but I know how to break you." Katara said.

Aang noticed her pupils were large even though it they were in a well lit room. He could tell something was wrong, but lost the battle to care.

"I'm strong; I will not join the Fire Nation." Aang said while fighting the urge to say 'yes'.

"That is what I said. Oh you soon will." Katara said. Aang remembered Azula's taunt.

Katara pulled him into another long kiss. She knew from how eagerly he reacted, she caught him. When they broke she whispered something into his ear.

"To show you the truth, we will have sex so we both get some pleasure. This will be my first time, what about you?" Katara whispered and looked at him.

He nodded.

"After this, you will be loyal to the Fire Nation and you will be mines. Are you ready?" Katara said.

'_No'_ is what he wanted to say, but he gave in to the growing desire.

"Yes, I'm ready." Aang said.

Katara got out a key that was hidden in her top and underdid his restrains. When she saw the damage they did to his wrist and ankles, she got water from a bowl near the bed and healed him.

"You're a waterbender." Aang said and she nodded.

Aang pushed off the chains from his bed and pulled Katara in for a long kiss. During the kiss Katara managed to get his shirt off and realised he got her top off. They broke to admire each other. She started to feel at his defined chest, he had a nice six-pack. She saw him licking his lips staring at her breasts.

"Like what you see?" Katara rhetorically asked. He nodded.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She added.

He made quick work of her upper binding and threw it on the floor close to her top and his shirt.

He really liked what he was seeing; they were not too big or too small. They were the prefect size. He started to knead her exposed skin with his hand. He brought his mouth to the space where your neck and shoulder meet. He kissed her there and started to suck on the skin.

"Oh….. Aang…Oh." Katara moaned.

He moved the hand over her right breast and replaced it with his mouth. He placed wet kisses all over breast. He observed her hardened nipple, a clear sign of her arousal. He put his mouth over and began to suck it. After a while he switched breasts.

The treatment she was receiving was overwhelming. She felt so much pleasure. When he thought he had toyed with her breasts enough, he made a trail of wet kisses from down the valley of her breasts, down her stomach. He stopped when he hit her skirt.

They pulled away from each other to fully unclothe. They finished around the same time. Katara saw his throbbing member almost pop out of his pants. He was not small in anyway.

"Someone is very excited." Katara mocked as she was got on the bed.

He got on and she gasped as he passed his hand passed over her womanhood.

"I could say the same about you." He said as he raised his hand revealing her juices. She did not realised she was dripping wet down there.

"Please help me to see the light." Aang said.

"As you wish." Katara said.

She motioned for him to nest himself between her legs. She spread them wide for him.

"I know this may hurt you so I well go slowly, tell me when it is ok to move." Aang said and pushed the tip of his swollen erection into her. They both moaned as he entered.

When he pushed through the walls of her virginity, he stopped and waited for her all clear.

To his surprise, she told him to continue in no more than five seconds. He loved the feeling of driving his manhood into her warn, tight and wet carven. Aang began to thrust in and out slowly and long. Katara's breaths became endless panting.

Aang would try to hit her clit every change he got.

"Aang….ugh…harder…faster." Katara breathlessly spoke. Aang did as told and speed up his thrusts.

They continued their love making for a period unknown to them. Katara and Aang knew they were both close.

"Aang… ahh. I'm…..I'm really close." Katara said.

"Me Too, should I pull out?" Aang said.

"Don't you dare pull out. I took the pill yesterday. Don't worry." Katara said as she wrapped her legs around his hips to emphasize her point.

He continued to thrust into her until he felt her walls tighten around his length. Her orgasm triggered his own. They started to scream each other's name in pure joy. He released his seed into her. The bed was covered in their love juices. When they came down from their highs and were breathing normal, Katara looked into his eyes to see his stormy grey eyes, they were like her blue ones. He eventually remembered to pull out of her.

"My dearest Aang, who is your undying loyalty to?" Katara said.

"The Fire Nation of course and I'm your personal slave." Aang said.

"Good to hear. We will relax and soon talk to the princess." Katara said and kissed him on the cheek. He got the water from the bowl and healed her sex.

"I know how to heal too. That is so you can walk ok, later." He said and kissed her cheek.

"I would have done it, but thanks." Katara said.

They ended up falling asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Failed Story: The Process chp 2

Katara had awoken from her short nap. When she opened her eyes she saw Aang looking at her.

"Hello my love, how was your sleep?" Aang said and kissed her.

"It was fine. Did you stare at me the whole time?" Katara said.

"No, I woke up a few minutes ago." Aang said.

"Well ok, let's get dressed and meet Azula." She said.

"Yes Master." Aang said.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Call me Katara." Katara said.

They got dressed and left the room. They walked down the hall way. Katara lead him to Azula's room.

"Ok Aang, be respectful and don't worry, Azula is great when you get to know her. We are great friends." Katara said and opened the door.

They found Azula, Mai and Ty Lee talking.

"Hello Azula." Katara said.

"Hi Katara. Aang, you seem different." Azula said as they took chairs and sat in front of them.

"Yes Princess, I have seen the light, thanks to Katara." Aang said.

"I said you could call me Azula." Azula said. She saw his eyes and knew he had been turned.

Katara went in and whispered into Azula's ear.

"Thanks for letting me keep this one." Katara said.

Azula nodded.

"I can tell you're attached to this one." Azula said.

Katara returned to Aang.

"Ok Aang, what elements have you mastered?" Azula said.

"I master Air, Water and Earth. I have not been able to firebend much, I only know the basics, and I was supposed to start before I was brought here." Aang said.

"Ok, I was just curious." Azula said.

The other girls asked him questions about himself and many other topics. Katara asked about him and waterbending.

"I think you; we should do a small introduction or something." Azula said.

"Ty Lee is an acrobatic, sometimes overly happy girl, who loves the colour pink. She fights with chi-blocking." Mai said.

"Well I did have a friend from a hundred years ago name Kuzon, who made up chi-blocking." Aang said.

"Well that's my great grandpa's name so maybe…..Wait did you say a hundred years." Ty Lee said and looked at Aang.

"Ty Lee, the iceberg story, remember?" Mai said.

"Oh yea. Anyways. Mai is a non-bender like me. She uses knifes as her weapons. She is all 'emo'. She hates everything expect her knifes and Zuko. Mai's just as emo boyfriend. He is also Azula's brother." Ty Lee said.

"You know about Azula and me already." Katara said.

"Ok, I think it is getting later in think we should get some rest." Azula said. Mai and Ty Lee were staying in Azula's three-bedroom, cabinet.

Aang and Katara returned to their room. When they decided to sleep. Aang got some new sheets from the linen closet and got a fresh pair. Aang made up the bed and they laid on it.

"Good night my love." Katara said.

"Good night Katara." Aang said.

They gave each other a good night kiss and fell asleep.

* * *

**Azula, Ty Lee and Mai**

The three girls were getting ready for bed. Mai had left Ty Lee and Azula, for the comfort of her room.

"Azula." Ty Lee said while undoing Azula's hair pin.

"Yes Ty Lee." Azula said.

"Why didn't you let me turn that one?" Ty Lee said.

"I would have, but when she turned him she completed the process on herself as well." Azula said.

"I was wondering." Ty Lee said.

* * *

Azula had waked up at dawn, as usually, she says firebenders rise with the sun. She had breakfast sent to her room and also sent to her new assets' room. It was about a few hours after sunrise, Azula decided to pay them a visit.

When she went into the room, she saw Aang was on the ground, giving Katara, who was on the bed, a foot rub.

"Good morning Azula." They said in unisons.

"Good morning you two." Azula said.

"Azula you want a foot rub? Aang is great." Katara said.

"No thanks. I just came to check on you two. I sent word to release your friend Aang." Azula said.

"Thank you Azula." Aang said and finished the foot rub.

"I also release your brother." Azula said to Katara.

"Thanks Azula." Katara said.

Aang had heard about Katara's brother Sokka being captured with her at the South Pole by Azula's brother and Mai. Katara was taken by Azula. Mai left Zuko to join Azula and Ty Lee. Zuko took Sokka to the same prison Toph went. Katara came abroad the ship a day before Aang. After Katara made the lantern process done she became loyal to the Fire Nation. She was prepared by Azula for three days, to turn Aang. Aang and Katara never met until yesterday.

* * *

As Toph lay on the bed in her metal cage, her only concern was of her friend Aang. Two days after she got captured by princess Azula and Aang taking Toph's place. She made an effort to free him, but got caught by some firebenders. She was brought to the prison and threw into a metal cage. She was completely blind. She could not see with her eyes, but felt the vibrations around her and knew the position of everything around her.

She was more concerned for her friend Aang. He had helped her out of some tough situations before. She being captured was sure to cause him more pain from the princess. She did not know what they planned for him. She did know they could not kill him; he was the avatar, he would have just been reborn in the Water Tribe.

She had met Aang, a year ago. She had left her rich parents, who treated her like a prized doll instead of a person. She agreed to teach him earthbending, which she did. He was her first real friend.

She did make on friend while in prison. His name was Sokka. He and Toph hit it off. He told her he and his sister were captured by prince Zuko and his sister was given to Azula. Zuko told him, they were going to do something called 'the process' to make her loyal to the Fire Nation. Toph told him of Aang.

During the day when Toph was brought out for her hour of sunlight, while her arms and legs were chain, she and Sokka talked a lot. He would try to comfort her about Aang and her inability to see.

Sokka told her there was a group of Water Tribe warriors a few days from their location.

* * *

Azula, Mai and Ty Lee were walking around the ship, when they decided to pay Aang and Katara a visit. They walked in to see, Aang and Katara feeding each other mango.

"Awwww, this is so sweet. Your babies may be as cute as Zuko and Mai's." Ty Lee said.

Katara and Aang blushed.

"Ty Lee, you know I hate children." Mai said.

"I wanted to tell you, we will be making a stop for at a town, unaffected by the war. I promised Ty Lee a shopping trip." Azula said and left with Mai and Ty Lee.

The ship made landfall the next day. Ty Lee said she felt this place was familiar. Aang used silk belt as a headband to hide his arrow tip. His thin shirt was long sleeve. Everyone else wore their normal clothes.

Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, Aang and Katara left the ship and went into the town. The people in the town did not pay any attention to them; they were used to visits from the three nations.

Azula, Ty Lee and Mai had been shopping for clothes. Aang and Katara were walking around just window shopping as Katara put it. Katara and Aang met the girls in a small restaurant. Katara had bought a necklace and her hair was in a bun.

When they were in the restaurant, Katara noticed some girls staring at Aang in a flirting way. Mai and Ty Lee were eating and did not notice. Azula found Katara's reactions amusing. Anyone could have seen Aang's undivided attention was on Katara, but Katara still was annoyed.

The group had finished their meals and left the restaurant. Katara was almost dragging Aang away; they were in front Mai, Ty Lee and Azula. Azula noticed some of the girls following them, most likely to flirt with Aang. Azula had hatched an idea to test a theory.

"Mai, Ty Lee, do me a flavour; get those girls behind us to get to Aang. I want to test a theory." Azula whispered.

Mai and Ty Lee shrugged.

"Katara." Azula said.

Katara and Aang stopped in their tracks. Katara reluctantly went over to Azula and left Aang. Ty Lee and Mai had gotten the girls to pass around Azula and Katara to get to Aang.

"Yes Azula." Katara said as she came to the smirking princess.

"I noticed you in the restaurant, believe me it was amusing. I wanted to show you something. Look over there." Azula said and pointed to the girls from the restaurant.

From their position they could have heard the group. A girl in green clothing, mostly earth kingdom, walked up to him.

"Hey there cutie." She said in a flirting manor.

"Um…hello?" Aang said

Katara wanted so badly to go over there and told that girl out, but Azula kept her to there. She did not know what Azula wanted to prove.

"You are really handsome. You want to get to know each other better?" The girl said.

Everyone could tell what she was implying.

"That's nice, but I have a girlfriend." Aang said.

"I don't care." The girl said.

Azula whispered to Katara.

"Remember what I said? If you turn him, he is yours. I did this to show you his loyalty to you. Go claim your property." Azula said. She had gotten her entertainment.

Katara smirked and walked over to the girl. She tapped her on her shoulders.

"Who are you?" The girl said.

"I'll give you a hint." Katara said and pulled Aang into a kiss.

The girls around Aang got the message loud and clear. This was his girlfriend.

When they broke Katara smiled when she noticed the girls were gone. She hooked her arm with his and the group went back to the ship.

* * *

Sokka was on his bed when he heard his cell door open. He turned and was shocked to see Toph with the guards.

The two had had their hour of sunlight.

The guards took them out of the prison and carried to the entrance of the compound.

"Princess Azula has sent word to release you two. Don't let me see you here again." The main guard said and released them.

Sokka kept Toph from doing anything rash and they ran to a cave near to the prison Toph was leading the way.

"Iroh, are you here?" Toph shouted and an old and walked out and embraced her.

"So this is the legendary general of the fire nation who left the fire nation." Sokka said.

The three talked. Iroh decided to find the white lotus and the other two decided to find their friends.

"So what's an Appa?" Sokka asked.

"Aang's giant flying bison." Toph replied and went to a part of the cave.

Sokka was shocked to see a huge hairy beast. _That must be Appa_. He thought.


	5. Aang white's photograpy

**Aang and Katara: 24****/25**  
**Sokka: 25/26  
Ty Lee: 22/23  
Hakoda: 42/43**

* * *

It was a quiet morning at Aang White's photography studio. Aang had no appointments until later. Aang was checking his email. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said.

"Hi Aang" Katara said to her friend and employer.

"Hi Katara" Aang said and raised a brow when she sat on his desk.

"So when are you taking me on that date?" Katara asked and absentmindedly twirled a strand of her in her fingers.

Aang sighed. Katara had been trying to get him to date her for a few weeks now. At first there relationship was strictly professional, but after getting to know each other, they became best friends. Aang would not tell Katara why he would not date her, and this annoyed her. She was use to men she did not like try to date her, but the guy she actually likes, refuses her every advance.

"Katara, we talked about this." Aang said.

"Oh, you don't think I'm attractive?" Katara said in a fake voice filled with hurt.

"I did not say that. You are very attractive woman; you are really one of the most attractive persons I ever met." Aang said.

Katara smirked and blushed at his comment. "Then why don't you want to take me out?" Katara asked.

"I told you already, I think we should keep a professional relationship." Aang said.

"I think we are a little pass that." Katara reasoned.

Aang sighed again. He knew Katara to be a strong, independent and PERSISTENT woman. He knew he would never win an argument with her.

"Look Katara, we've had this talk before. Look my sister is coming to visit soon. I will take you on a date, I still own you one for the whole 'getting my stalker arrested' thing."

Katara laughed a little. Last week, Meng, Aang's stalker, violated the restraining order Aang has against her, and went to the studio to see him.

* * *

_The office had no customers in it; Aang worked by appointment._

_Meng walked in._

_She saw Katara at her desk._

"_Hello, do you have an appointment?" Katara asked Meng._

"_No, I came to see Aangy." Meng said._

"_Aangy?" Katara said in pure confusion._

_Aang had come out of his office to the reception area. He almost dropped his coffee, when he saw Meng._

_Meng was looking at around and grinned widely when she saw him._

_She ran towards him. "Aangy" Meng called out as ran._

_He pulled a chair in front of him and this time did drop his coffee._

"_Meng, stay back, I got a restraining order on you for a reason." Aang said and continued to use the chair to keep her back._

"_Oh please, that was out of love. I forgive you, baby." Meng said._

_Katara was very worried for Aang's safety, but she started to silently laugh at the word 'baby'. She knew she had to help her best friend and best boss ever, out. She put her hand under her desk and smiled._

_As Aang pulled out his phone, and was telling to dial 9-9-1. Meng took that as a window to get to him. She side- stepped him and kicked the phone out of his phone. _

"_Come on, we can't have cops ruin our time." Meng said. _

"_Meng, if you leave now, I will forget you clearly violated the restraining order." Aang said trying in vain to reason with his stalker._

"_I came all this way, the least you could do is be glad to see you." Meng said._

_Meng grow frustrated by Aang's reaction and Katara for some reason laughing. _

"_What's so funny?" Meng said to Katara._

"_I was thinking of how my boss and his girlfriend met." Katara said and motioned to Meng on the word 'girlfriend'. _

_Katara was a good actress, she hid the angry she had for this girl. _

"_SHE's NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Aang yelled._

"_Well, I had a flat tyre and he stopped in the rain and helped me. I sensed a connection between us. He took my flirting as stalking. Who are you by the way?" Meng said._

_Aang now had talk to reach for some multi-purpose ties that were on a shelf next to him. Meng was distracted by Katara._

_Katara knew she needed to keep Meng busy for a little longer. She smirked as she thought of a way to stick it to Meng._

"_Oh lil old me, I'm just the girl who's dating and having sex with Aangy over there." Katara said. _

"_You floozy." Meng said._

_Meng was staring at Katara with pure hate. Meng's eyes were wide open. Katara liked seeing Meng angry, but Katara loved Aang's deep blush. He looked beyond embarrassed._

_Aang quickly got over his embarrassment and restrained Meng. He put another tie on her legs. Aang put her on some chairs in the waiting room and used the ties to keep her attached to the chair._

"_Oh and I'm also the girl who pushed the silent alarm five minutes ago. The police should be here soon." Katara said and heard sirens._

"_I own you one Katara." Aang said._

* * *

"Really, the girl who is dating and having sex with Aangy, you could not have thought of anything better." Aang said.

"Oh please, it got her didn't it? Plus I know you liked to hear me sound that." Katara said smugly.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Look, how does tonight around seven sounds?" Aang asked.

Katara kissed him on the cheek. "Sure, it sounds great." Katara said.

Aang did think of trying to reinforce his point, but simply sigh.

"You win this round." Aang said and kissed her cheek.

Aang's sister younger sister, Ty Lee arrived an hour later. Katara voluntary to get lunch, Ty Lee wanted to go with her.

They were driving to a Subway restaurant not too far from the studio.

Ty Lee noticed Katara was sad.

"What's wrong Kat?" Ty Lee said.

Katara sighed. "It's your brother. He basically friend-zoned me, every time I try to make a move he shuts me down. I know he likes me, but he just does not want to admit it. Why?" Katara said.

Ty Lee was silent for a while.

"I know why he is doing it." Ty Lee said.

"WHY?" Katara yelled.

"Ok, you promise never to tell him I said this ok?" Ty Lee said.

"Fine, I promise. Now tell me." Katara said rashly.

"Ok, he had a best friend named Toph. Anyway Toph convinced him to become 'friends with benefits'. One day Toph just pack up and left in the middle of the night; Aang was so sad his best friend left. He thought it was because of him." Ty Lee said.

"He really wants to date you. I have a bunch of emails of him talking about you, how pretty you are, how badly he wants to take a chance with you. He says you're a closest friend and he does not want to lose you." Ty Lee added.

Katara was now smiling; she knew she found a way to get him now. Katara sighed.

"Thanks for telling me, Ty Lee." Katara said.

"I'm going to help you both a little more. I will send you the emails." Ty Lee said.

"Why are you helping? Not that I'm complaining." Katara said.

"I can tell you're the best person for my brother." Ty Lee said.

Katara smirked. When they arrived at Subway, Ty Lee sent the emails to Katara's blackberry bold. When they got the food, they went back to the studio. Ty Lee did a few circus tricks and left.

"Katara" Aang said and came to sit down in front of her desk.

"Yes Aang" Katara said.

"Did Ty Lee tell you about Toph?" Aang said.

Katara smiled a little.

"How do you know these things? Wait did you set that up." Katara said.

"No, I did not. I told her to tell no one about Toph. Ty Lee was giving me a look of remorse. I only saw that look once when we younger and she tried to sell my puppy Momo for some pink thing." Aang said.

Katara sighed and nodded.

"I do have to tell you the truth; when you first try to get me to be with you, I realised I liked you, but after a while I realised I loved you. After how I rejected you, time after time, but I think I will hurt myself more not being with you. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Aang said.

Katara was silent. She wanted to hear those words for so long. They were playing again and again in her head. '_Do you want to be my girlfriend?'_

Katara pulled him into a long, passionate kiss, which he returned with no hesitation. When they broke, they started to stare into each other's eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes." Aang said.

"By the way she also sent me something interesting." Katara said and pulled out her phone.

She showed Aang her phone he started to blush.

_The 25__th__ of July_

_Dear Ty,_

_I don't what to do. Katara is my best friend; I don't want what happened to Toph to repeat itself. I can't keep dodging her. It's getting harder and harder to resist her. She's becoming all I can think of. I NEED advice_

"I have more, but this is my favourite." Katara said smugly.

Aang sighed.

"Katara, stand up please?" Aang asked.

Katara did as he said.

"You want to hear what I did not say in that email?" Aang said.

Katara raised a brow, but nodded.

Aang sat down in her seat and pulled her into his lap. She was facing him.

"I think about holding her in my lap, combing through her beautiful, long, flowing, chocolate-like hair, to make her mine." Aang whispered into her ears.

He blew some hot air on them and kissed the shells of her ears.

"What are you trying to do, turn me on?" Katara said.

"Maybe, is it working?" Aang said.

"I want you. So you can tell if it wanted or not." Katara said.

"UGH." They groaned as they heard the greeting bell, letting them know someone was at the door.

Katara sighed defeated.

She got off of him and answered the door. Aang went to his office. They had completely forgotten about Aang's four o'clock.

They were a very polite family of seven. A mom, a dad, an aunt, two boys and two girls. The father looked like Aang and had grey eyes. (**A/N TENZIN?) **

Katara and Aang got information from the group. They did some individual shoots, few of the children, some of the adults and a family shot. They got their pictures, paid and left.

Aang had no more appointments, so they closed early. They were driving in Aang's car. They lived close to each other so they car-pooled.

They stopped by Katara's place for her to get something to wear; Aang had changed his clothes in his office. Katara came back with an ocean blue dress. She smirked as she saw him staring at her.

"You look amazing." Aang said dreamingly.

"Thanks" Katara said and kissed him on the cheek.

They went to a restaurant owned by their mutual friend, Iroh.

When they arrived they met the jolly, old man at the counter.

"Good to see you two. I assumed you're a couple." Iroh said.

"Honestly, how do you people just know these things?" Katara said.

"If you took me up on my offer to teach you to mediate, you would know." Aang said.

"Ha. Ha. Maybe I will." Katara said.

They took some seat on the balcony. They ordered two soup and salad combos.

When they finished eat. Aang went to pay Iroh, but he refused to take the money. Aang was one of the people who gave him money to start the tea shop. Aang sighed and thanked Iroh.

Katara went to the bar of the restaurant and got something for them for later.

Aang noticed the bag Katara had, but he just respected her privacy.

On the drive back Aang noticed Katara signature small smile. Most people would have brushed it off as innocent, but Aang knew that was her most mischievous smile.

He decided to let whatever she had thought or planned, be her secret.

"Aang, can we go to your place tonight?" Katara asked.

"Anything you want." Aang said.

It took them half an hour to get back to Aang's home. He had a large house. There were three bedrooms, a nice kitchen and a nicely decorated living room. Katara had been here many times before. She felt at home here.

Katara got her surprise out to show her new boyfriend. She got a two bottles of very alcoholic champagne.

"The first bottle is for us, the second is a gift." Katara said.

Aang get two wine glasses. He poured the first for Katara.

He then poured his own.

"To new love" Aang toasted.

"Cheers." Katara said and they touched glasses.

They drank in a few gulps. It went down smooth.

Katara had a plan in her head to make this a good night.

"Aang, what is that over there?" Katara said and pointed a door.

"What are you ta-….." Aang was cut off by Katara pushing the bottle into his mouth. Aang did not want to hurt Katara by trying to push her away; he decided to just accept it. He thought he could get some enjoyment out of tonight.

When he drank about half the remaining contents, Katara took the bottle out his mouth.

At first Aang felt a little woozy, he wanted to yell at Katara, but the feeling was replaced by lust for her.

"How do you feel Aang?" Katara said and smirked.

"You should try some." Aang said.

"I will." Katara said.

Aang pulled her closer to him. Now they were chest to chest.

"You know I have to punish you, right?" Aang said and placed a firm slap on her butt.

He did not move the hand. He started to squeezes her butt.

"If you wish." Katara replied seductively.

Aang stopped and lifted her bridal style. He carried her to his bedroom. She still had the bottle in her hand. He placed her on the bed.

"Well, before I have to make you. Drink it; I'm not going to be the only drunk." Aang said.

"I don't know. I don't have a glass." Katara said.

"Drink out of the bottle." Aang said.

Katara sighed. She knew if she tried to chicken out he would repeat her actions.

Katara put the bottle in her mouth and drank the remaining content. When she was done, she smiled and pulled Aang into a long, passionate kiss. During the kiss, Katara got Aang's shirt off.

When they broke, they got off the bed and get into their underwear. Aang backed Katara onto the bed and kissed her again.

"Let us do this while the night is young." Aang said in a drunk/seductive voice.

Aang got on top Katara and kissed her. When they broke, he placed open-mouth kisses on her jawline and neck. She started to caress his chest. When he reached her breasts he smiled, he went back up to her ears and kissed the shells of them.

"I think your girls need some air." Aang said and fumbled with Katara's bra. When they it was off, Aang immediately put a nipple in his mouth and took the other breast in his hand and started to knead it.

"Ohhh….Aang" Katara moaned.

He switched breasts and continued. When Katara's inpatients over took her pleasure, she pushed Aang away from her chest.

"Go down now." Katara said.

"Beg for it and I will." Aang said.

"GO DOWN NOW." Katara demanded. "Or I will not touch you." Katara added.

"You're so sexy when you're angry." Aang said and started to make a trail of wet kisses down her stomach. When he reached to her underwear, he kissed her through the thin fabric.

He looked up at her silently asking for permission. She nodded and he took off her underwear. He felt that it was soaking wet.

When he reached for his underwear, she pushed his hands away and took it off herself.

"You took off mine, I took off yours." Katara said.

He got between her legs and she felt observed his massive length.

"That's one heck of a big guy, you have." Katara said in her drunk/seductive tone.

Katara gripped his member and started to stroke him while guiding him to her entrance.

"You're really horny aren't you?" Katara said.

"Says the girl who could drown both of us?" Aang replied.

"My dearest Aaaaaaannngggg, I want you to take me, please?" Katara said.

"I want to make love to you." Aang said and pushed inside of her entrance.

Katara was not very tight, but it seemed like she had not done this in a while.

He went almost all the way in, but pulled out halfway and thrusted again.

"UGH…..AAAAA-Aang" Katara moaned loudly as Aang moved his length along her clit.

"KKK-Kat, you felt so warn." Aang said and placed a series of open-mouth kisses on her face. "So wet" Aang moved his kisses to her neck, "So nice" He said as he moved to her collarbone. "So right"

She knew she was coming close and she also knew he was not too far behind.

He focused his thrusts on the one spot that sent fireworks through her body.

"AAAA-Aang-GGGGGG." Katara said as she felt the pleasure shot through her body, but she knew she had not climaxed.

"I'm close, I'm so close, don't stop." Katara begged.

"Me too." Aang muttered as he started to speed up his thrusts.

"Oh Yes! Give to me, Aang! Give it to me!" Katara moaned loudly.

"Yes, I love it when you talk dirty." Aang moaned.

"AAAAAAANNNGGGG. OH YESSSSSSS, AAAAAAAAANNNNNNNGGGGGGG." Katara screamed as her orgasm took her. The feeling of her walls closing against his made him climax, moments after her. Aang screamed her name as he sent his warn seed into her.

Aang knew Katara was on birth control pills, so they had nothing to worry about.

When they came down from their highs, Aang collapsed next to Katara on the bed. She kissed him on the lips.

"You ready for more?" Aang asked.

Katara nodded.

Katara's memory became foggy at that point. Aang somehow remembered everything that happened.

The next thing Katara knew she woke up snuggled in Aang's chest. When she looked up at him, He was staring at him. Before she could say anything, he handed her a bottle of water.

"Alcohol causes dehydration." Aang said and kissed her with a light peck on the lips when she finished the water.

"You know, you're a lot of fun when you're drunk." Aang said.

"Did we do anything after we had sex, I can't remember anything after I came, the first time?" Katara said while blushing.

"Yea, I pleasured you and you gave me a blowjob." Aang said smugly.

"Since you can't remember, I guess I'm just going to have to repeat." Aang said and threw off the covers to reveal their naked bodies. He got between her legs. He was surprised she did not spread them.

"Aang, I wish we could stay, but we have work." Katara said.

"Katara, its Sunday." Aang said and smiled as Katara's legs were spread for him.

* * *

**3 months later**

"You know Aang, when I was younger, I wanted to be a model. Could I maybe model for you?" Katara asked her soon-to-be-husband.

"Let's down a photo shoot." Aang said.

They went to the room. Aang raised a brow when he saw Katara stripping into her bra and panties.

"What? I never said what model? plus it's not like you have not seen like this before." Katara said.

Aang shook his head. He took several pictures of her in sexy poses. With each the bulge in his pants got harder and harder, until it almost hurt to watch her.

Aang put down the camera and ran over to Katara. Before she could say or do anything, he almost ripped his shirt off. He tackled her in a passionate kiss.

"You are evil. I know you're doing this to tease me. It worked, now please let me have you." Aang said as he broke the kiss.

They got off each others clothes. Aang locked the door and they engaged in a heated session of lover making.

* * *

**9 months later(They wanted kids BTW, the pills did not fail)  
**

"So what are we naming her?" Aang said to his wife as they were holding their new-born baby.

"Kya, I'm naming her Kya." Katara said and kissed Kya's forehead.

Sokka wiped a tear that formed in the corner of his eye. Ty Lee was smiling, already planning to teach Kya to cartwheel when she was old enough. Hakoda stood proud of his daughter and son-in-law's new baby girl.


	6. What if On Ji joined the group?

**The shipping is coming later.**

**I put in a few request, from Purple fire to more Kuzon, to 'M' theme visions. and The Sun spirit  
**

* * *

Aang, Katara, Sokka and Toph had left behind the group of kids, buying time for 'Kuzon' and his friends to escape. Toph and Sokka were on Appa. Aang and Katara were talking about the dance.

"Thanks Aang." Katara said.

"You're welcome, I real-" Aang was cut-off by hearing the sound in the brushes being push.

Katara heard it too. She opened her water pouch and readied herself.

Unlike Katara, Aang lowered his battle stance when he saw On Ji walk out.

On Ji gasped as she saw him without his headband/belt. He did not have a scar like he said; he had a blue arrow tip. She knew only one person in the world had tattoos like that, but he was killed by prince Zuko.

"Kuzon, you're the avatar?" On Ji said in completely shock.

Toph had jumped down of Appa and was at Aang's side. Katara and Toph were about to attack her, but Aang stopped them.

"Yes, I am. On Ji, I'm sorry I made you help the enemy, but please I don't want to hurt you, we can't have our cover blown." Aang said.

"Kuz…..I mean Aang, I have something to show you." On Ji said and pulled out a necklace with a symbol Katara and Toph had never seen the latter more because she could not see. Aang gasped.

"You part of the Tai-Kan order?" Aang said.

"What in spirits that?" The others said to Aang and On Ji.

"We are a group that broke off of the white lotus. In our town, my family are the only ones her. We were a group that help to keep peace. We were commissioned by Avatar Yangchen in her last visit to the fire nation." On Ji said.

"Aang, let's just leave, before she tries anything." Katara said.

"Aang, please don't leave me here? I can help you. My family was depressed by the fall of the messiah of the world. We heard you mastered air, water and earth. I'm a firebending prodigy. I can teach you" On Ji pleaded her case to Aang and made a small flame in her hand, it was purple.

Aang's eyes opened wide. He only knew one person with purple fire, but he was most likely dead or a cyanide old man, but then again that was his thoughts of Bumi.

"Sure, you 'help' us and we head up in a fire nation prison." Katara said.

She opened her pouch and was about to attack On Ji, but Aang stopped her.

"Katara wait. I know you hate the fire nation after what they did to us, but I've seen On Ji firebending, she could be a good teacher. The Tai-Kan are as loyal to the Avatar, as the Kyoshi warriors. It feels like when you and I first met you." Aang said and sighed. He took a breath and continued.

"I sensed only good intentions, for peace, for friendship. I trust her almost as must as I trust you, and that is saying a lot. I could tell there was something different with your and Toph's bending that made you prefect teachers for me. I sense it in On Ji too." Aang said.

Katara did not like the fact he wanted her to join the group, but in their argument, she did not have a leg to stand on.

"I trust her if you do, but if Sokka and Toph say no, then no." Katara said while mentally praying on every spirit she knew, to hear 'no'.

"Well, I'm not big on trusting the fire nation, but Aang needs firebending, plus she is telling the truth. She has my vote." Toph said.

"I'll keep it brief, don't try and kill us and we cool." Sokka said.

"Ok, it is settled. Welcome On Ji." Aang said.

She went in and hugged him. Sokka, Toph and a very reluctant Katara joined soon after.

The group and its new member boarded Appa.

Appa and Momo seemed to like On Ji. The group minus Aang, who was guiding Appa, told On Ji about themselves.

"So to recap Toph is a blind earthbender, who 'sees' with her feet, Katara is master waterbender and Sokka is useless." On Ji said.

"I NOT USELESS" Sokka yelled at Toph, who told On Ji that.

"He is more for comedic relief." Aang said.

Sokka pouted.

"I'm kidding; he is a great planner and good with a boomerang." Aang said.

"Thanks Aang." Sokka said.

"Does know how to get permanently glued beard off?" Sokka said while stroking his fake hair.

"Only an idiot would get it on their face in the first place. Maybe On Ji can burn it off." Katara said.

On Ji did just that, and Aang noticed the glue was now liquid so he and Katara bent it off Sokka

After a few hours of flying, we made camp. Sokka was too lazy to pitch his tent and asked Toph to make him an earth tent, but he realised if Aang or Toph were not there he would be stuck, so he spent the night with Toph. (**A/N NO TOKKA SHIPPING PLEASE?)**

Aang helped Katara pitch her tent.

"Katara" Aang said quietly.

"Yea Aang?" Katara said after putting her things in her tent.

"I wanted to thank you for trusting me, on the whole 'On Ji' thing. I'm glad that you always believe in me. And I did really enjoy the dance." Aang said.

Katara smiled and hugged him.

He hugged back.

When they parted, Aang noticed On Ji looking very awkward.

He slapped his forehead, On Ji had no tent.

"On Ji, I know she don't have a tent, but I sleep on Appa and I also have an extra blankets." Aang said.

On Ji sighed and went over to him. She kissed him on his cheek.

"Thanks" On Ji said.

Katara did not know why, but she felt mad for no reason, where she saw On Ji kiss Aang and he blushed.

She brushed it off as her hatred towards the fire nation.

"On Ji, I want to talk with you. Aang, can you set up her umm… bed please?" Katara said.

"No problem." Aang said and went to the bison.

Katara and On Ji went into Katara's tent.

"Listen to me. If you give me any reason to make me think you will hurt Aang, having no tent will be the least of you issues, if you catch my drift." Katara said with a straight face.

On Ji gulped. "Yes ma'am. I do hope we can be friends." On Ji said and almost ran out the tent.

She did not tell Aang, what his best friend said to her.

As they reclined on Appa, Aang thought about whether or not to tell On Ji, his theory of her.

"On Ji, do you know 'Kuzon' was my friend from the fire nation, one hundred years ago? He was known for being the only person in the world other than the dragons, who could make multi- coloured flames. Purple was his signature. I think you are his reincarnation." Aang said.

He expected her to be a little freaked out by his thought, but she smiled.

"I guess that is why, you seemed so friendly, so familiar." On Ji said.

"Let's keep this under the wraps for now for now On Ji." Aang said.

"Yea, but I should be mad at you for stealing my name." On Ji said.

"Yep, definately Kuzon." Aang said.

Aang laughed and they fell asleep on two of Appa's paws.

* * *

The group continued their adventures crossing the fire nation. On Ji and Katara did not have more conflicts like the one in the tent.

Aang and On Ji were the ones to catch Katara as the Painted Lady, On Ji had returned to camp while Katara and Aang destroyed the factory.

Sokka and Toph got On Ji to reveal Katara.

The morning before the meteor shower, Aang and On Ji rose with the sun. They started basic firebending. On Ji thought Aang to feel the sun's energy, to use it. He made progress. He learnt to control small flames and to shoot fire out of his hands.

Katara had waked up about an hour after sunrise. She knew firebenders rose with the sun. She saw from a clearing, that On Ji and Aang were firebending. After Katara saw they were finished, she walked over to them. When she was about a few feet away, she heard them talking.

"You're a great teacher On Ji." Aang said.

"Thanks Aang, you are making great progress. Most people don't produce fire till a few days in." On Ji said.

Aang noticed his best friend walking towards them. "Hey Katara" Aang said.

"Hey Aang, so how goes training?" Katara said.

"I can do basics and I got the rise with the sun thing down." Aang said.

"Great to hear, I heard there is going to be a meteor shower tonight." Katara said.

"Cool." Aang said.

On Ji did not tell him that him not being able to firebend better, was due to the grief he had over burning Katara.

Night fall many hours later, while watching the meteor shower, they saw one drop in a nearby forest.

On Ji thought Aang heat redirection and they used it on one of the rocks. Toph made gavel to put out the fires on the trees and Katara made a giant bubble of water turn to rain.

The next day, everyone realised Sokka felt useless. Katara and Aang suggested a shopping trip for him.

Sokka found a sword master. While he was doing that, the others were bored out of their minds back at camp.

"So what do we do now? Sugar Queen can't tell jokes." Toph said.

"Want to play hide-and-explode?" On Ji said.

"I guess." Toph said.

"I don't know about this." Katara said.

"Come on Katara, it could be fun." Aang said with polar bear puppy eyes.

"Ok, I'm in." Katara said.

On Ji and Toph were looking for Aang and Katara. Aang suggested since Toph could 'see' them on the ground, he used his air scooter and held Katara bridal style as they got away.

Katara did like Aang holding her, but liked the fact that he only wanted her on his team more. Katara got herself and Aang exploded by falling off of Aang. She got them caught whenever they hiding.

After the game, On Ji and Toph went off somewhere laughing. Aang and Katara were laughing about themselves being caught in every round. She had cleaned up.

"I still don't know why you kept me after the first round even though I got us exploded." Katara said.

"You are my best friend; I would have picked you for an airbending game, even." Aang said.

Katara blushed.

A few days after Sokka got a sword made of a meteorite. Aang was called by Roku to his island.

After entering the spirit world, he remained in his mediation position for several hours until he got up and stooped down low.

On Ji, who was more aware of the motions of a body in a spiritual state, knew Aang must have made some major movement.

The others however were disturbed by his actions.

"Do they have bathrooms in the spirit world?" Katara asked awkwardly.

"As a matter of fact, they do not." Sokka said.

On Ji just shook her head, she was curious. So walked over to Aang and placed her head on his forehead. The group was shocked when her eyes went light blue, like Aang's when he is in the avatar state.

When she let go, her eyes returned to normal. She looked at the group.

"He mounted Roku's dragon." On Ji said and sat next to him on his left.

After recovering from her shock, Katara sat at his right.

When he returned to them from his spirit world trip, Aang told them the tail.

"Do you really think friendships can last more than one lifetime?" Toph said.

Aang held her hand, On Ji held his and Katara held Toph's other hand.

"Well typically" Sokka said, but was cut off by Katara shouted "Sokka! Oh just hold hands."

Sokka held her hand. Everyone had a group smiled and Aang and On Ji told them about On Ji being the reincarnation of Kuzon.

"We are proof that friendships can last more than one life time." Aang said.

In during Toph's gambling ring, On Ji and Katara's combined efforts got Aang to stop, but Combustion Man kidnaps Toph and Sokka. On Ji, Katara and Aang make a jail break.

When they met Hama, On Ji and Aang are the ones going to warn Katara. Sokka and Toph free the prisoners.

When they arrive Hama used bloodbending to use On Ji and Aang to attack Katara. Katara avoids them. Hama knocks out On Ji by sending her into a tree. She focuses on Aang and with several complex hand motioned start to twist his limbs to their breaking point (The thing Yakone did to Aang).

Katara knows she had to bloodbend or Aang would be dead. Hama twists Aang's right wrist. She laughs. Katara, who was much better than Hama was too scared to attack, fearing Hama kills Aang because of Katara.

"This is what is going to how to you, Katara." Hama cried out.

Upon hearing this, Aang struggling becomes greater than ever. He feels his left leg in the air with the sole of his foot facing Hama. He knows he has one chance it's now or never.

"NO, IT'S NOT." Aang groaned as he sent a powerful air blast from his foot towards Hama.

Hama was too busy mocking Katara to notice in time. The wind sent Hama into a tree with a hard thump and she hit the ground with a harder one.

Aang fell, pants for his element, he was having trouble breathing. Katara saw Hama was got cold and On Ji was beginning to stir.

Katara ran over to make sure Aang was ok. She saw the pain as he cringed when his right wrist hit the ground. Katara sighed bitter sweet.

She found a good use for bloodbending. She focused on the energy Yue's light gave her and twist Aang's wrist back to a natural position.

"Thanks." Aang said as he regained his breathing patterns.

Katara hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry that happen, Hama wanted to get to me, it's my fault she used you" Katara said and started to sob.

"It's over Katara; we don't have to worry about her." Aang said. (**A/N if M&B asked me to write 'the puppermaster' this would have happened)**

The freed villagers came and arrested Hama. The group next and final spot was the meeting point of the invasion.

* * *

**THE SHIPPING STARTS NOW**

* * *

Aang was freaking out and refused to sleep because of nightmares. Katara came to talk to him and he daydreamed about kissing her. On Ji came after and he made the saw daydream about kissing her minus the 'Baby, you're my forever girl'.

That night, he sleep good. He had a dream that would make the monks look down at him in shame where ever they would in the spirit world.

In his dream he and On Ji were fifteen, and Katara was seventeen.

_Aang was on his bed thinking about Katara and On Ji. Aang was shirtless. As he was losing himself in a trail of thought, On Ji and Katara entered his room in nothing but their bindings. They were smiling and walked up to him._

"_Aang, you love us both, and we love you." Katara said. _

"_If we do this we all get what we want." On Ji said._

_They sat on the bed, at either side of him, Katara started to kiss his neck while On Ji started to kiss him on the lips. _

_He returned and deepened the kiss. Katara got off his pants, leaving him in only his boxers, Katara started to stroke him through his boxers. _

_He moaned against On Ji's mouth. After a while On Ji and Katara switched positions with Katara kissing Aang and On Ji toying with his covered member. _

_They pulled away and stripped him of his boxers, they then took off their clothes and as they jumped under the covers and he kissed one of them; he could not remember who._

He woke up panting. It was a few minutes before sunrise. He had a rock hard erection and was sweating. He went to a lake near to the camp, took off all his clothes and drove straight in. The water was freezing cold just like he hoped.

On Ji had been awoken by Aang. As she was now sleeping on Appa at nights, they would usually wake each other up. She saw Aang creeping to the lake. She followed close behind, but he did notice her. As he was at the lake, On Ji mouth hung open as she him drop all his clothes. He was facing her sideward so he could not see her.

She knew she had a goofy blush on her face and a silly smile to match as she stared at Aang's sex. It appealed to her and she was aroused by the sight.

Little did either Aang or On Ji know, Katara had been awoken by Aang passing her tent and she saw On Ji following him.

_I trust On Ji, but no one is going to hurt my Aang. Wait did I say my Aang." _Katara thought.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and followed On Ji. She saw On Ji hiding behind a tree and Aang was at the shoreline. She took On Ji's approach and hid behind a tree. Her entire face turned red as she saw he was naked. His erection displayed. She knew she had a stupid smile on her face.

She was relieved and disappointed at the same time as Aang dove into the water. She turned her head to see On Ji almost mirrored her. They looked awkward at each other. When they walked away back to walk they did not like the other's silly smile, but they agreed not to talk about it.

Aang came back was if bath, in time to greet the warriors. He noticed anytime Katara or On Ji looked at him, they wore silly grins or blushed; he just ignored them as he listened to Hakoda give the speech.

When Katara and Aang were talking on the submarine, Katara was telling him not to say he might not come back, she was silenced by him kissing her. At first she was shocked, but she did not fight it. As she was about to return and deepen it, he broke it. Much to her disappointment, he opened his glider and was about to fly away, a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

He turned away to see On Ji. Before he could say or do anything, On Ji kissed him on the lips in a short kiss.

"Now, go beat the fire lord." On Ji said to the blushing boy, who shook it off and flew off.

Katara felt the same angry towards On Ji, that she felt when On Ji kissed Aang on the cheek. They went in their subs.

_Why am I jealous, she kissed Aang? _Katara thought.

_Why am I jealous Aang kissed her?_ On Ji thought.

When Aang was going to face the fire lord, Sokka and Toph were with him. When the comet ended. They were surrounded by a group of firebenders. Zuko helped them escape and they all retreated to the shore.

Katara was again vocally against his joining the group, but Toph and Sokka told her they would have been kill or capture, if he did not help them.

* * *

The children flew off to the western air temple. Katara gave Zuko her same death threat, but unlike On Ji, she still did not trust Zuko.

Katara wanted Zuko to teach Aang firebending, so he would spend less time with On Ji. She was torn between her jealousy and Aang's safety. Zuko was not fully trustworthy at the moment. Aang's safety won, but she suggested that Zuko supervise them, a suggestion that Aang listen to without complaint; but also a suggestion that got On Ji mad.

After On Ji got mad of Zuko contradicting her, she told him to show his skills and they found out he lost his bending.

After they told everyone and Katara gave Zuko some sarcastic comments, the three firebenders went off to find the ancient sun warriors.

On Ji and Aang were side by side when the spike trap opened. Aang held On Ji and blew them over.

When they entered the temple building, they were trapped. Aang and On Ji realised that the dance made by the statues was there way out. Aang and On Ji did the dance with grace.

When the door opened, a golden egg rose. Aang and On Ji repeatedly told Zuko not to pick it up, but he did and the next think they knew, they were trapped by a sticky substance.

"You had to pick up the glowing egg." Aang and On Ji said together.

"At least, I made something happen." Zuko retorted.

The sun warriors found them and said Aang and Zuko made to face the dragon for Zuko to learn proper bending.

Zuko and Aang did the dragon dance with the dragons. Zuko could now do firebending again and Aang's was better than ever. The dragons taught Aang to let go of the grief he still bore for burning Katara. The dragons show Zuko the way of true firebending. On Ji learnt her purple fire was driven by her kindness and compssion.

When they returned On Ji and Aang showed them the dance.

One day after Sokka and Zuko's fishing trip, Aang decided to do his own exploring. An hour after he left. On Ji and Katara went to look for him.

They were shocked by what they found. Aang was in the corner of a room with a book and painting next to him. To their surprise he was crying.

It broke Katara and On Ji's hearts to see them like that. When they went over to him, they hugged him and he let his sadness out. A few minutes later, he sighed and showed them what he found.

The portrait was of a beautiful air nomadic woman, most likely in her late twenties. The thing that made the girls' mouths drop was the caption.

'_Jinora, mother of Avatar Aang' _

Aang opened the dairy and showed them the last entry he read.

'_Sister Lio has told me that the monks wanted to separate my son and my brother Gyatso and Aang ran away. My only regret in this world is not taking my brother's advice and took my son away before the monks took him as a ward. I foolishly picked my duty to our culture over my son. I am a horrible mother. I hope if I ever met my son, that he would forgive me. If he is ever to read this, I am begging for his forgiveness. _

_I could have just taken my child and fled to the water tribe or earth kingdom. My brother promised that he would take care of Aang with his life. I hope Aang never comes back to the air temples. It's not that I don't want to see him. The fire nation is planning something unholy in the coming months.'_

_Jinora, the worst mother EVER'_

Katara and On Ji were speechless. Aang had stopped crying and smiled at them.

"I wish I had met her. She was not the worst mother. There were others who showed no remorse." Aang said and hugged the two girls.

"Thanks for trying to help." Aang said.

Sokka and Zuko returned from a secret prison break with Hakoda, Suki and a firebending convict.

Azula secretly followed them with a fleet of airships. The group divided into two. The Gaang (Katara, Aang, On Ji, Sokka, Toph and Zuko) with Suki, and the others took an escape through a tunnel.

After they were at camp and Sokka told Zuko the story of his mom's death. Zuko told Katara that he never how to get to the man that killed Kya. Aang was vocally against them going. He and On Ji cited them revenge is not the best way. Aang did trust Zuko, but not with Katara.

Katara and Zuko tried to take Appa in the night, but Aang caught them and let them take him.

While they were gone On Ji helped Aang perfected his lighting redirection, On Ji's lighting was not deadly, but it packed a punch.

The group goes to the fire lord's beach house on Ember Island. Sokka and Suki find a play about the group, which turns out to be a fire nation satire of their lives. During the play Zuko seats next to Katara, much to Aang and Katara's dismay. Katara and Zuko were friends now, but Katara secretly wanted Aang to sit down next to her.

On Ji was next to Aang. On Ji was glad she did not see herself. She could not be rude and laugh out loud, but laughed in her head as the scene on the subs. Actress Katara pat Actress Aang on the shoulder and said 'he' was like a little brother.

Katara herself did not like the fact that the director thought her and Zuko were an item in Ba sing Se, but did not like the 'you're like a little brother' thing more.

In all true, she thought of Aang like a brother and best friend at the beginning of the journey, but recently he seemed like more than that.

The only thing in that play that Katara like was that there was no On Ji.

Everyone returned to the house, mad about the play.

After dinner Aang disappeared. Katara and On Ji went different ways. They both ended up in rooms that are on either side of Toph's room.

"I don't know what to do, Toph." They heard Aang groan.

"Well, it is not like you" Toph said but was interrupted by Aang

"I know I can't have them both, but I think I love Katara and On Ji. I don't know who to pick or if I want to." Aang replied.

In all true the fact that On Ji was reincaranated from his friend Kuzon did not phase him.

Katara and On Ji hearts skipped a beat when they heard their names, but their jealousy rose when they heard each other's name.

Katara and On Ji said nothing to each other and pretended that nothing happened.

The next day Sokka and Zuko tried to convince Aang to let go of his air nomad beliefs and to be prepared to take the fire lord's life. This resulted with Aang yelled at Sokka and Zuko, On Ji and Katara told him, he should not have to do something like to take a life, but for the sake of the world, he had to think of something.

The next morning Aang was missing, a fact that worried them a lot. Sokka suggested he was in the spirit world, but Toph suggested his body would his been there.

Zuko laughed.

"It's obvious that what happened. He decided he could not take the pressure and ran away again like a cowar-" Zuko was cut off by Katara, then On Ji placing hard slaps across his face.

"Aang ran away once, he matured since then, but is no coward." Katara said and walked away from Zuko.

On Ji said nothing to the stunned prince and went to Appa. Toph said nothing because she was trying to hide her laughter. Sokka and Suki were shocked.

"He did not run away, fire lord Zuko." A voiced called out. On Ji thought the voice was familiar.

Zuko turned and looked in the direction the sound came from. As Zuko saw a boy, who of about thirteen, he fell to ground and started to bow, and worship the boy.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Sokka said.

"Shut up and bow." Zuko said.

The boy looked at On Ji and smiled. He seemed familiar in a weird way to her.

The boy looked at Zuko and shook his head.

"Arise, fire lord Zuko." The boy said in a loud voice.

"Thank you, most noble Sun spirit." Zuko said.

Everyone's mouth hung open at his words.

The boy sighed. "My name is Kuzon, fire lord." Kuzon said.

"Wait, Aang's friend." Katara said.

"Yep and On Ji's past life." Kuzon said.

"Why are you calling Zuko, fire lord?" Sokka said.

"Sozin, Azulon, Ozai and Azula have disgraced the throne. You are the next in line anyway, Zuko." Kuzon said.

"I don't mean to be rude almighty sun spirit, but where is Aang?" Katara said.

"First off, it's Kuzon; secondly waterbenders only has to honour Tui, La and Yue. Thirdly, I can't you where he is, I can tell you he is safe and sound. Yue and I sent him to somewhere, he can possible figure out a way to end the war, without blood being shed. If you can find him, then ok, but I can't tell you where he is." Kuzon said and in the blink of an eye, he jumped straight into the sun.

When everyone recovered from shock of the incident, Zuko explained that like the avatar, the sun spirit was reincarnated, but took human form when he or she was needed.

On Ji was smiling, she had flashbacks of Kuzon and Aang. Zuko took the group to an earth kingdom tavern to find Jun. They gave her Aang's staff to trace him, but the beast could not find Aang, so Zuko gave it Iroh's sandal to track him.

When they found him with the white lotus, he informed him, that only Aang could bring peace. Katara, Zuko and On Ji went to the fire nation capital to stop Azula from being made fire lord. Sokka, Toph and Suki went to take out the airships.

In the capital, On Ji left Zuko and Katara because she went to free her old master, who was captured by orders of Ozai.

After Katara defeated Azula and healed Zuko. The fire sagas surrounded them.

"Prince Zuko, we are truly sorry for this, but Phoenix King Ozai appointed princess Azula to the throne." A fire saga said.

They were getting ready to attack; Katara was basically on her own because Zuko was injured, but just as they stepped up On Ji with a middle-aged man.

They were about to battle when a powerful voice yelled "STOP!"

The fire sagas turned around to see the Kuzon walking to him.

"I told fire lord Zuko to claim the throne, because he was most suited. The avatar has defeated Ozai and when he comes here, I hope for you sakes. He is as merciful on you as on Ozai." The sun spirit said, he watched the comet disappear and left.

The sagas proclaimed Zuko as the fire lord. Katara and On Ji shared a sigh of relief.

A few hours later, Aang, Toph, Sokka and Suki returned in one of the airships with Ozai defeated and without bending.

A week after they were at the jasmine dragon. Aang had told On Ji something that had Katara worry that he loved On Ji more.

Aang called Katara onto the balcony. When they were outside, Aang told about his mom telling him by the dream he had, which he also shamefully confessed to her.

In that dream like many other he kissed Katara. He said that he realised he care about her with all his heart. He realised On Ji was a good friend. He said they agreed to be friends.

They embraced each other and shared a passionate kiss.

When they broke, Aang looked at Katara.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Aang said.

Katara just nodded and kissed him again.

"By the way, you are so in trouble for that dream." Katara said as they broke.

"Says the one who spied on me in the lake? On Ji told me." Aang whispered to his blushing, new girlfriend.

* * *

Aang's dream from the night before the invasion came true, more or less. The night of On Ji's fifteenth birthday, Katara, Aang and On Ji had a steamy three-way.


	7. Katara and Aang should drink more often

**Typically not an AU, but I putting it anyway**

**BTW: Me own nothing, no sue.  
**

**P.S.: In the The photo studio oneshot, the family was Tenzin's. Kya was the aunt.**

* * *

Aang sighed as he looked down to Republic city, the twenty- one year old Avatar, was now into his second year in the city, with Toph and Bumi's help, Air temple Island was completed a few months before the city. Katara and Aang were happily married and decided to try to bring a child into the world. They would try the next changes they got. Aang was busy with Acolytes and Katara made some waterbending students, so they did not get a lot of time together.

He and Appa were going over to Toph's home to pick up Katara. He sighed again as he thought back to earlier today.

* * *

Flashback

_Aang and Katara were in the living room of their home. Katara told Aang that she and Toph were having a girl's night. She noticed Aang's downcast expression._

"_What's wrong Aang? Are you really going to miss me that much?" Katara said smugly._

_Aang sighed. "I will miss you, but that's not it. I planned to take you to that Water tribe food place in the city; I was going to surprise you." Aang said._

_Katara felt a little bad now. "I'm sorry Aang." Katara said._

"_Don't be. I know you told me not to surprise you with things like these, but I did not listen. Go and enjoy yourself with Toph, just be surprised tomorrow when I take you on Appa." Aang said and kissed her on the cheek. _

_Aang dropped Katara off at Toph's. He decided to take Appa on a little trip to Appa's favourite apple field; he would come back in time to get Katara, who asked him to pick her up few hours after sunset._

* * *

Aang and Appa were nearing Toph's home. After circle the building twice Aang landed Appa on a place just for him. Like at Sokka and Suki's house, the fire lord's residence and the council building, Appa had his own landing spot.

Aang knocked on the door and Toph asked. She did not look happy to see him, she looked scared, but the frightening, more awkward scared.

"Oh hey twinkle toes. What brings you to the city? How is Appa?" Toph said beating around the bushes.

"Appa is great and you know exactly why am here." Aang said.

"Look Aang, before you get mad at me, I will like to remind you all life is sacred." Toph said.

"Katara, Aang is here." Toph called out.

Before Aang could say anything, Katara walked out in of a room with a reel, swaying walk.

When she saw Aang, she shouted 'Aangie' as she ran up and jumped on him. She kissed all over his face. Aang caught a scent from her mouth; there was no doubt that she drank alcohol.

"I…missed you…a lot." Katara said while stumbling over her own words.

Aang had caught her and was holding as she mounted him.

Toph scratched the back of her head.

"It was an accident, but I kind of got Katara a little drunk." Toph said.

Although he was holding Katara, he narrowed his eyes at Toph.

"A little?" Aang said rhetorically.

"I'm not…drunk…I'm … a little...tipsy." Katara said and got out of Aang's hold.

She almost fell, but Aang caught her.

"Ok….maybe a little drunk." She said.

"Toph, we will talk about this another time." Aang said.

"Wowho!" Katara screamed as Appa picked her bridal style and carried her to Appa.

Toph sighed happily. She escaped Aang's wrath. She was nothing normally afraid of Aang, but doing anything to Katara, was where you signed your death warrant.

Katara at first, thought Appa was a giant Momo. Aang was laughing at her every drunken comment.

When they were on the island, Aang and Katara passed the back way to their house. Appa knew his way to his stable. They did this to prevent any of the Acolytes seeing Katara drunk. The wife of the Avatar intoxicated would certainly make some juicy gossip and damage public images.

When they when inside Katara was seating on the couch, she wanted to walk around the island, but Aang suggested otherwise. She said she would and started to strip herself of her clothing. Aang fought with her for about ten minutes to keep her clothes on and not to go outside, she asked him to carry her to their room and they turn in early.

Secretly Katara pretended to be sleepy. Aang carried her to their room. When Aang thought Katara was sleeping. He started to fall asleep.

He had had a hectic schedule recently so as soon as the night came, sleep was a welcomed thing.

As he drifted I between sleep and conciseness, he felt the bed move and assumed that Katara was tossing and turning.

He was pulled out of sleep by a familiar and pleasurable feeling. He moaned and he opened his eyes to see his wife, who he thought was sleep, bobbing her head up and down his member. He was now hardening in her mouth.

When she felt this, she looked up to see her husband looking at her with an expression that was torn between pleasure and shock.

Katara stopped, pulled back up his boxers, which he was sleeping in and seductively licked her lips at him.

"I'm going to….make today up….to you." Katara said.

"Katara, I can't take advantage of you when you're drunk." Aang said.

Katara pouted, and then smirked. "What if we even the playing field?" Katara said.

She got up off the bed and went to the kitchen, much to Aang's protest. Aang noticed her walking better and thought she slept a little.

She returned two minutes later with a bottle of rice wine. It is one of the most alcoholic wines. It was a wedding gift from Zuko and Mai. Although Katara and Aang rarely drank any alcohol expect for special occasions, they did not want to be rude, so they took it. Mai and Zuko made them promise to use it and not get rid of it.

Aang's eyes narrowed at the bottle. "I don't want Katara." Aang said.

Katara put on her best polar bear-puppy eyes. Aang knew not to look into her eyes, but temptations made him look.

"But I don't have a glass." Aang said.

"Drink out of the bottle." Katara said.

Aang sighed and took the bottle from Aang. He downed two gulps after opening the bottle, but as he was about to stop, Katara put a hand on the bottle forcing him to drink more. When she thought he had enough she pulled the bottle out his mouth. She could tell he was now more drunk than her, so she took a swig at the bottle to make it fair.

Katara and Aang started to strip each other of their underwear and kiss passionately.

Whatever was left in the bottle, they poured on their sexes.

The next morning Katara and Aang woke up with no memory of what happened in the bed, but seeing their sexes and the forgotten bottle of wine gave them a clue as to what happen.

They share a kiss and an awkward laugh.

"Next time you're coming with me to Toph's." Katara said.

She pulled some water out of the air and healed Aang and her own headaches. They got some water to drink.

Later that night, Aang and Katara went to the restaurant.

Aang got them a private room in restaurant so they would not be disrupted. Katara smiled at the table, there was a lovely white tablecloth with a few candles around them with a panda lily in a blue vase.

Katara eyes opened wide, when she realised where she saw this before.

"You remember?" Aang said.

"This was like the dinner you set up, the night when you proposed to me?" Katara said.

"Yep" Aang said.

Katara and Aang ordered salty, sea prunes. Aang still hated it, but ate it more often when he started to date Katara.

Katara giggled at him trying to force down the sea prunes. _I have a great husband._ Katara thought.


	8. Failed Story: To be a Human

**This story is from my failed attempt to write a ALTA supernatural story**

* * *

As Katara woke up from her sleep, she opened her eyes to see her boyfriend Aang, sleeping beneath her. She slept comfortably snuggled in his chest. She seemed to wake him up.

"Good night Katara." Aang said. (**A/N I'm not going crazy you'll see why he said that)**

"Good night Aang." Katara said.

She felt around for the light to her coffin to see him. (**A/N: Coffin?)**

She found it and turned on the light. After a while, Aang titled his head and patted his neck.

"You want a night-time snack?" Aang said.

Katara licked her lips as her fangs popped out. She felt the venom exiting her fangs, but contain it. If she did not Aang would be poisoned.

She smirked and dove her fangs straight into his neck. She realised he did not feel pain anymore. Although he was human, he could take great pain. He was the avatar, a demi-God in a sense, but still human. He was smiling.

As she finished her 'meal', she used her healing abilities to heal her fang marks on his neck. Aang sighed happily as he looked at her.

"I think it's really sexy when you show your fangs." Aang said.

"You do taste great." Katara said while licking the last of his blood off her fangs.

Aang smiled as he saw she pulled in her fangs. He pulled her into him so she was on top of him. He kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"You know if you were fully human, you would have been crushed, right?" Katara teased.

Aang chucked. "You like to be on top, so I would have been crushed a bunch of times." Aang said.

"Very funny" Katara said and playfully hit him.

The hit on the shoulder could have made most humans cry out because of Katara's superhuman strength, but Aang felt its playful intent only.

"Maybe we should do it now, and I'll let you be on top." Katara said.

Aang only responded by kissing her passionately. As she returned and deepened the kiss, she started to felt his muscular chest. Aang was not bothered by the faint taste of his own blood in her mouth.

As he was about to reach for her upper bindings, which she slept in, there was a knock on the lid of her coffin.

They disappointedly groaned against each other's lips before breaking the kiss.

Katara opened the lid to see a smirking Toph.

"Hey Sugar Queen, Twinkle Toes. Sorry to break up the moment, but Katara, your dad is here." Toph said.

"You're not sorry at all." Aang said as he jumped out the coffin.

He offered his hand to Katara. She took it.

"Hey, I felt and hear you all." Toph said.

Aang and Katara shook their heads as they got dressed.

"I didn't tell vampires to have super hearing." Aang said.

Katara and Aang went down to the living room; it was around eight in the night. As Katara was walking down to meet her dad, she remembers how she and Aang got together.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was the night of Katara's seventeenth birthday. Her dad and she were in the living room talking. Hakoda had come for Katara's birthday. _

"_You still miss them, don't you?" Hakoda said._

"_Yes, sometimes I wish I could see Mom, Gran-Gran or Aang." Katara said as tear rolled down her cheek at the name 'Aang'._

"_It was for the better that we left. Sokka or your own blood lust and lack of control could have caused you or him to turn them into a 'meal'." Hakoda said._

_Katara sighed. She knew he was right. Back when her fangs first came out, she killed an entire farm of animals to feed her thirst._

"_But I have full control now, I'm almost as good as you, and that's saying a lot." Katara reasoned._

"_Well, that's why I got you a great present. Toph and Sokka are bringing it over." Hakoda said._

"_If you are talking about Mom, I'm shocked. Isn't she a hunter?" Katara said._

"_Be a good girl and wait." Hakoda said._

_Katara pouted._

_Ten minutes later Toph walked in the door with a boy in chains. He was blind folded and gagged. He was pushed and made to kneel before Katara._

_Katara saw the blue arrow tattoos on his arms and had not doubt that this person was her best friend from her old life._

_Hakoda gave Katara some human blood to drink. Katara usually drank animal blood, to avoid killing humans, but this was from a blood bank._

_When she was finished, she removed the blind fold, and after adjusting to the light, his stormy grey eyes locked on to Katara's face. If he was not gagged he would have say 'Katara'._

"_You were so sad when we left, so here is your present. Influence him and he is yours to do as you please." Hakoda said._

_As Katara thought about it, her better judgement escaped her and she hypnotized him._

_She undid his gag and chain and embraced him. She heard he was the avatar, so she could not crush him. _

_She thanked her father and took Aang to her room. He told her, she could use him to feed her hungry. Although she felt guilty, she used him._

End of Flashback

* * *

Katara sadly sighed at the memory. She remembered him being at her beckon call. He would do her will and give her his own blood. For the first few weeks of this, she hated herself for using him. It got better a week later.

Katara cleared her thoughts as she entered the living room with Aang having an arm around her. Katara's dad greeted him and talked to Katara about her 'birthday gift'.

Hakoda asked Katara about the time she let Aang go.

* * *

_It was two months after her seventeenth birthday. Katara was happy again. She got Aang to stop acting like a servant. Although he was under her spell anyone could see their love was genuine. Katara decided to take Aang back to their old neighbourhood. She did not tell him her intentions._

_When they were on the roof of his house, which he lived alone in, Katara broke the influence. _

"_Aang, I'm so sorry I did this to you, but I can't have you like a slave." Katara said wiping a tear out of her eye._

"_Goodbye my love." Katara said and was about to fly away, but Aang stopped her._

"_Please don't go? I lost you once, I could not move on, I don't care if you are a vampire, I love you, please don't leave me." Aang said. _

_He was crying. "Aang, you need to move on." Katara said._

"_No!" Aang cried out. _

_He ran to the edge of the roof._

"_If you leave me, I will jump. Life is not worth it without you." Aang said._

"_Please don't jump." Katara cried out._

"_Please don't leave." Aang said._

_Katara opened her arms and he ran to embrace her._

"_Only if you never stop loving me" Katara said._

"_Deal!" Aang said happily._

_Aang asked Katara to influence him, so he would not be so afraid of her._

* * *

After an awkward chat with her father, Hakoda left. Aang and Katara went back to her room.

Katara had a small love seat in her room. They were sitting on it holding each other.

"Aang, would you love me more, if I was human?" Katara asked.

Aang shook his head.

"I like my sweet" Aang said as he kissed her hand.

"Caring" He said as he kissed her cheek.

"Super sexy vampire" He whispered into her ear, and then kissed her neck.

"You are so sweet." Katara said.

The following night, Toph took Aang to a martial arts tournament. Katara was growing bored, so she browsed through some books Toph brought. Toph was learning to read and write. After Sokka turned her into a vampire, she could see. Katara found a book of vampire facts.

She was randomly flipped pages until an article caught her eyes.

'_How can a vampire become human?'_

Katara smiled to herself knowing herself and Aang were going on an adventure.

"For you my love." Katara said to herself, referring to Aang of course.

* * *

**I may not put up any stories for a while.**


	9. NOT A NEW STORY, VOTE

**So this is a little author's note.**

**So I have some ideas for an AU story but I will only start one. I have decided to give the people a say on which one.**

**The Gaang at college. (Taang turns to Kataang, other pairs in the story itself, mostly has a lemon.)**

**Power rangers theme (Possible lemon)**

**A Halloween theme (No lemon)**

**Vote by sending 'PM', Review the story and I will put up a poll.**

* * *

**The Gaang at College**

**Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka and Korra are going RCU (Republic City University)**

**Aang and Katara are best friend since they were kids, they are the smartest people in the group. Aang is Bio-Chemistry major and a minor in Physics; Katara is a major in linguistic and minors in French. Katara and Aang are like the parents of the group; Katara much longer than Aang though. They are in their second year of college.**

**Toph is Aang's girlfriend and Katara's best friend. Toph does music. She is blind, but in no way handicapped. She is a tomboy and Aang's polar opposite. This is her second year.**

**Korra is an easy going, but quick to anger type of girl. She is Aang's adopted sister, but some people say she and Katara seem look more like family. Korra is in her third year of school.**

**Sokka, like Korra, is in his third year. They are usually 'study' and 'drinking' buddies. They are Physical Education degrees. They have an older sister and younger brother relationship.**

**The students are divided into four houses: Aqua (Water), Terre (French word for earth), Inferno (Fire) and Hurricane (Air).**

**Aqua and Terre are co-ed dorms. Hurricane and Inferno are boy and girl respectively.**

**Katara is the current captain of Aqua.**

**Aang was the old captain of Hurricane house, but he was moved to Aqua and made the vice-captain of Aqua.**

**Toph is a normal member of Terre.**

**Sokka is in Hurricane and Korra was moved to Hurricane.**

**Aang and Katara are roommates.**

** They will find comfort in each other after bad break-ups  
**

* * *

**Power rangers**

**Aang, Katara, Korra, Sokka, Toph and Kuzon found power Gems. The evil lord Ozai found a way to turn Katara, Sokka and Toph evil. Aang and Kuzon recruited Bolin, On Ji and Mako to replace them after Kuzon discovered the thought to be 'lost' nature gems.**

**They all go to the 'Wayside high school'. Aang and Katara were dating before Ozai turn her evil, they never broke up, they don't speak to each other in school. The only time they meet is in battle.**

**When a witch named 'Hama' gave Ozai a way to use Aang's undying love for Katara to corrupt his heart and turn him into the 'dark' ranger, what will happen?  
**

**Aang is the light ranger, Korra is the rainbow ranger, Kuzon is the sun ranger, Katara is the Aqua ranger, Toph is the earth ranger, Sokka is the warrior ranger, On Ji is the fire ranger, Bolin is the forest ranger and Mako is the volcanic ranger.**

**One day Katara lures Aang into a trap and plants the 'seeds of darkness' into him.**

* * *

**A Halloween Prank**

**Last year the guys minus Aang and Kuzon prank the girls and then Aang and Kuzon. Aang and Kuzon decided to help the girls prank the other guys. They pretend to be double agents for the girls to the guys.**

**Mostly Kataang, other pairing include Maiko, Sukka, Haru x Toph, On Ji and Kuzon, etc.**

* * *

**After one of these, I think I'll start a Q&A with the ALTA Gaang and with Korra.**

**The poll closes on Friday 21th September, 2012 at 0:00 GMT**


	10. AN 2

**My next AU story is…THE GAANG AT COLLEGE. **

**It won by a landslide. **

**Overall votes (Poll, reviews and PM)**

**Gaang at college got 32 votes.**

**Power rangers got 13 votes.**

**Halloween prank got 5 votes**

**People PM'ed and reviewed more than vote on the poll. **

**The only two things that are in the plot for the college story, I'm changing are Aang's and Katara's class, so Aang does Linguistic and French and Katara does Bio-Chemistry and Korra is in Terre house.**

**I will put up a Q&A (With TheLucky38, Lil Waterbender and 'The mighty Earthbender') with the Gaang and Korra after this college thing and then put another poll for the AU after that. **

**The choices for the new poll are: **

**Love potion (When Toph gets tired of Aang and Katara hiding their feelings, she slips Katara a potion to increase her love, Aang thinks it is the potion and that Katara has no finds for him. (lemon)**

**Power rangers theme.**

**Halloween prank.**

**Love potion is a solely a Kataang story. This story takes place in the fire nation before the day of black sun. Sokka is working with his sword master.**

**Toph was growing tired of Katara being oblivious of Aang's flirting and Katara herself of her own feelings.**

**Aang is annoyed at Toph. Toph hatches a plan to get Aang to stop 'bitching' by slipping him the potion.**

**Here is a sample of The story**

* * *

Love potion

Aang sighed as he heard Katara call him in a tone and name he now began to loath.

"Aangie" Katara said in a happy flirty tone.

Every time he here her said that or flirt with him, his heart sank farther into a pool of despair.

This was because her feelings were not genuine; Toph slipped Katara a love potion for her amusement at Katara's reaction.

Aang did not see Katara in front of him, but realised where she was when she hugged him from behind.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Katara asked in a playful tone.

The potion convinced her Aang was 'playing hard to get'.

"I have not been avoiding you." Aang said.

His face was red. He was just thankful Katara was behind and not in front or things would be awkward. Her body pressed against his back was slightly arousing.

"Yea, you're just everywhere I'm not. It's not nice to know your best friend is avoiding you." Katara said in a fake sad voice full of hurt.

Aang gulped and turned avoided.

"I'm not avoid-" Aang was cut off by Katara pulling him into to a kiss.

He broke it where she tried to use her tongue.

Aang now wore a flushed shocked face. He had an angry vibe about the incident.

Katara chuckled. "You know you liked that." Katara mocked.

"I did, but not the point." Aang said and regretted it.

Katara smirked. "If you liked it, did let's continue." Katara said and made kissy faces.

Aang sighed again his heart was being pushed down faster and faster, and he was fighting his temptations to advantage of Katara on this potion.

"I'm sorry, I love you, but you only think you love me of the potion…" _That damn potion_.

"But the medicine man said it increase my hidden desires for you." Katara said.

"Feet of fairies?" Toph called out.

Aang growled "What do you want?" Aang said coldly.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to do some bending." Toph said.

"No, I'm going to take a walk." Aang said.

"Can I come?" Katara asked.

Aang sighed again, he knew she would mop again so he nodded. She hugged him and they left.

* * *

**I going to write the college by saturday night**

**Send me your questions for Q&A with the Gaang and TheLucky38  
**


	11. Gaang at College

**I got request to not have Toph blind**

**This is a two part one-shot.  
**

* * *

She had had enough; she drove straight in and kissed Aang. He was shocked he opened his mouth to complain, but she just pushed her tongue into his mouth. He did not want to flight it, so he kissed back.

As she broke the kiss, he was panting.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too, Katara." Aang said.

Aang had thought back to the pass few days to figure out how this happened.

* * *

Saturday

The Gaang were driving to the beach. Sokka was driving; Korra called Shotgun, Aang was in the middle of the back seat with Toph and Katara at either seat of him.

He was wondering why Toph and Katara were smiling mischievously. They talked before they got in the car.

Aang got his answer as he felt Toph and Katara's hands rest on his hips. He remembered Toph saying he would have regretted his tickle torture of her.

He looked at the two girls, who wore innocent expressions.

Aang's face shone red as Toph moved her hand onto his lap. He was trying to contain his arousal. His trunks could not shroud his erection. Katara smirked as her lower her hand to his backside and pinched them on it.

"Ahhh." Aang yelled as he jumped from the chair and almost hit his head on the roof.

Korra and Sokka looked back.

"Something up, lil bro?" Korra said.

"I'm fine…umm I just …." Aang trailed off.

Korra shook her head. "Yea, I know Katara and Toph molesting you in the back." Korra said.

* * *

**After the beach, back at RCU**

The Gaang was in Aang and Katara's room in Aqua dorm, to the latest hits on YouTube.

"I swear if you play that Je m'appelle Funny Bear one more time Katara…" Korra trailed off.

Katara smirked and loaded another video. The exact song Korra dreaded.

[**Je m'appelle Funny Bear**.]

Aang stopped the video. Katara pouted and Korra sighed in relief.

"You played it five times, be nice." Aang said to his pouting roommate.

Toph laughed from her sitting position on Aang's bed.

"Good, that video is so annoying." Toph said after nonchalantly picking her nose.

"Tophie that's not a good habit in public" Aang said to his girlfriend.

"I tried for most of my first year to get her to stop, give up." Katara said.

"Damn straight." Toph said.

* * *

Sunday

It was Sunday morning; Aang had awoken up early and decided to get Katara some breakfast after getting his own.

He walked quietly on his floor in Aqua Dorm. The third floor had mostly girls on it. Aang was glad it was early or he would have been harassed by his 'fan club' as Katara put it. He was quite the popular person when it came to the girls of RCU, especially Aqua.

When reached the door of his room, he heard something moving and assumed it was Katara doing something.

As he opened the door, he got the surprise of his life. Katara was changing into some clothes, her yoga pants were on, but she had NO shirt OR bra on.

"Ahhhhh, Sorry." Aang said as he immediately ran out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Katara had looked up from the time he opened the door. As she covered her exposed chest as he ran out.

She was completely embarrassed, but glad he had the decency to leave.

Aang was torn between embarrassment and arousal.

_Wow! Katara is really hot….What am I saying I have a girlfriend and I'm thinking about another girl. _Aang thought.

After two minutes Katara opened the door, both their faces were red.

"I'm sorry." They said together.

"No, I'm the one who should be to…" They said again.

They laughed a little at the awkwardness of this situation.

"I should have changed in the bathroom, I'm sorry Aang." Katara said.

"It's ok, um….I brought you breakfast." Aang said as he presented her a container of bacon and eggs. He also got a juice for her.

Katara felt her stomach growl. "Thanks" Katara said.

Aang chuckled.

The awkwardness died out, but he was still picturing her. She was wondering his opinion of her.

_Am I crazy? I'm dating Toph._

_Am I crazy? He's dating Toph_

* * *

Aang was with Toph. Katara was relaxing in her room and felt sleep take her.

_Katara opened her eyes to see she was at a lakeside. It was not just any lake, but where she got her first kiss, Aang. _

"_Hey Kat" A familiar voice called out. Katara realised it was Aang. She started to turn to the direction his voice came from and regretted it._

"_Hi Aang, what are y-…Ahhh." Katara yelled._

"_Don't be afraid Kat." Aang said._

"_Why are you naked?" Katara hastily said as she observed his nude form._

_Katara looked at him once more and then at herself and realised she was nude._

"_Why am I naked?" Katara said._

_Aang shrugged. "I don't know, it's your dream." Aang said._

_Aang suddenly moved closer to her. She could not feel the will to move. When Aang was close enough he smirked and hugged her, grinding his sex against hers. She moaned and her head shot back in pleasure. Aang put a hand on the back of her head and raised it back._

"_I love you." Aang said and pressed his lips against hers._

"_I love you too. Take me." Katara said as she broke the kiss._

_They moved to their room. Aang backed Katara onto her bed and got a position on top of her._

"_You are a dirty girl, Kat." Aang said._

_Katara moaned again as he started to rub his rock hard shaft against her warm and wet centre._

"_Said it, Katara." Aang said and sped up his rubs._

_Katara moaned and wanted his teasing to end._

"_Oh yes, Aang. I'm a dirty, horny girl who needs you. Take me." Katara moaned._

_Aang smirked. "I'm gonna make this special for you." Aang said and pushed in._

Katara almost jumped out of bed. She was sweating; panting and realised it was a dream. Her hands moved to her yoga pants and felt it wet. She moved them to her panties and felt them soaked.

She got up and got a change of clothes and headed into the bathroom. She did not want another incident like earlier to occur.

When she was finished she went back into her room. She saw the message LED light going off. She looked at her phone and saw a message from Korra.

_Hey, really need to talk to you in private. Really important, I'm coming over._

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Katara said.

The door opened to reveal Korra with a serious look on her face.

"What's up Korra?" Katara said.

"Toph cheated on Aang." Korra said coldly.

Katara's mouth was agape. She was shocked. Toph was sneaking around, but Katara could not believe this.

"What?" Is all Katara could say.

"Me and Kuzon were going to Smackdown and when we passed the park. Toph was making-out with that Teo kid." Korra said in a monotone voice.

"You came because we need to find a way to break it to him." Katara said.

Korra just nodded.

"We'll talk to him, tomorrow." Korra said and left.

Katara sitting on her bed trying to take in what happened.

_I can't believe her. Poor Aang, well maybe he's single now so…Katara what are you saying he's your almost-sister's boyfriend. You aren't a home wrecker. _

_Damn Aang, why do you have to be so hot, with your stupid hot six-pack? Dreamy smile? Hot, fit, well toned…Down girl, calm down. Don't be selfish he will need you as a friend not one of those stupid fan girls._

* * *

Suddenly the door to her room opened to reveal Aang.

He walked in and looked at Katara.

"What's wrong, Aang?" Katara said.

"I broke up with Toph." Aang said and sat on his bed.

Katara could not believe that she was smiling. Aang's back was to her so he could not see her.

"I'm so sorry." Katara said.

Aang shook his head. "Don't be; I broke up with her because she cheated on me and because I'm in love with someone else." Aang said.

Katara felt her left eye start to twitch with pure angrier.

"I'm in love with you." Aang blurted out as he turned to meet her eyes.

She had had enough; she drove straight in and kissed Aang. He was shocked he opened his mouth to complain, but she just pushed her tongue into his mouth.

As she broke the kiss, he was panting.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too, Katara." Aang said.

* * *

**Look forward to part 2 and for my Q&A with TheLucky38, my cousins and the avatar gaang with Korra.**


	12. Gaang at College part 2

**I'M BACK, and better than ever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the last airbender.**

* * *

They were now sitting on Aang's bed. A faint blush lingered from their kissing.

"What made you know you loved me?" Katara said.

Aang looked down at the interlocked hands. "You're going to think it's stupid." Aang said.

Katara smiled. "No I wouldn't." Katara said as she gave him a reassuring smile.

"I had a dream." Aang said and avoided her gaze.

_Did he have the same dream?_ Katara wondered.

"I had some dreams about you too." Katara said with a blush.

"You woke me up, while you said my name and smiled. So I thought it was a good dream." Aang smirked.

Katara playfully shoved him.

"Do you want to you know….?" Katara trailed off.

Aang blushed. "I think we should wait a little, I don't want anyone saying you're a homewrecker or anything." Aang said.

Katara frowned, but nodded.

Aang did not like to see her sad. He smirked as he had an idea.

He started to kiss her neck on her 'special spot'. She was a little shocked at first, but started to moan softly.

Katara felt a shiver go up her spine as he put his hands under her shirt.

"What are you doing?" Katara said in broken gasps.

Aang looked at her with a sceptical look. "Didn't you just ask for this?"

"Yea, but I thought you said we would wait."

Aang simply kissed her on the lips with a short sweet kiss.

"I meant all the way. I did not say we could not have fun along the way." Aang seductively said.

Katara took off her shirt. She took his hands and placed them on her breast.

"I guess notaaaaaa." Katara said and moaned the last part as Aang started to kiss her neck and massage her shrouded chest.

He stopped kissing her neck and looked at her.

"Do you want me to do this?" Aang asked.

Katara just nodded stupidly. Aang reached for their bra. He tried to take it off, but had great difficulty.

Katara giggled and reached for the straps.

"Here, let me." Katara offered and took started to take her bra.

When it came off, Katara discarded it to the side of the bed. Aang placed his slightly trembling hands on her bosoms.

He started to knead her breast in his hands. The warm, tender flesh of her made contact with his slightly cooler hand.

Katara moaned again as he massaged her breasts.

Aang was running on pure instinct. He had not done this before.

He moved his hand and began to rub her nipples with his thumb. He kissed her breasts repeatedly, enjoying the feeling of the soft, warm, ebony flesh.

Katara had dreamt of this with Aang, but never thought it would happen. Aang smirked as he moved his mouth of onto her flat stomach.

He kissed her several times on it, his hands moving up and down her sides, mapping them out in detail. He moved down to her pants and looked up at her, he smirked and she realised why. There was a wet patch on her pants.

"That's the second time today, thanks to you." Katara said in a singing-like tone.

"Twice?" Aang said.

Katara's already red face got a new tint of red. "I had a dream about you and me doing it."

Aang moved back to her face and kissed her on her lips in a firm, yet ever so gently kiss.

"I had a dirty dream about you." Aang said.

Katara playfully raises a brow. "What was it about?"

Aang felt the heat rush to his entire face. "I got you mad and …umm you pulled out a whip and one thing led to another." Aang confessed and looked around away from her eyes.

Katara turned his face to look at her again. She smirked at him. "I always thought whips were my style."

"Tell me about your dream." Aang said.

"Na-Uh, I'm not saying anything." Katara said and playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

Aang smirked. "I know how to make you talk." Aang said and pushed his hand into her pants.

"What are yoooouuuuu, _Oh yes!_" Katara moaned as Aang started to rub her wet folds.

He used his other hand to take off her pants and panties. He also decided to torture her.

"Stop teasing me." Katara said breathlessly.

"Tell me and I wouldn't." Aang teased on top of his teasing as his fingertips danced around her womanhood.

"Never!" Katara said.

"Well then." Aang said.

He smiled and moved down to her womanhood, he gave her a long kiss on it. She moaned more.

"You like this don't you?" Aang said to Katara. She could only nod vigorously.

"Tell me about the dream." Aang said. He went in and kissed her again on her folds, but she quickly wrapped her legs around his neck and pushed him into herself.

"Pride went before your fall! Now do it and I might tell you about the dream." Katara said in a victorious tone.

Aaang shrugged. She could felt him smile against her womanhood. He let his tongue roam in her. He knew she was enjoying it from her moans.

Suddenly he felt the pressure from her legs disappear. He looked up at her eyes, which were hazed with lust.

"Can we 'do it', I need to felt you inside me?" Katara said.

Aang nodded and took off his shirt, trousers and underwear and tossed them to the pile of clothes.

He positioned himself on top her. He pulled her into a kiss as he pushed in.

After some discomfort on Katara's part, Aang found a pace within Katara. Time seemed to slip away from them, as if they were in their own little world. Aang loved the feeling of driving in and out of her hot and wet sex. Katara loved feeling as well. All the discomfort had fleed and pleasure replaced it.

As they both felt the pleasure overtake them, they kissed, not like their previous one, this one was more hungry, lustful. They were moaning against each other's lips.

Aang would try to hit her clit every change he got.

"Aang….ugh…harder…faster." Katara breathlessly spoke. Aang did as told and speed up his thrusts.

They continued their love making for a period unknown to them. Katara and Aang knew they were both close.

"Aang… I'm….. really close." Katara said.

"Me too, you're the best." Aang said.

Soon after Katara started to shake violently, she buried her head in Aang's left shoulder. She screamed into it as her organism took full swing

As her inner walls put pressure on his manhood, he feels his organism approaching, he drove deep into Katara.

He could not contain himself anymore and came in her. He knew she was on birth control.

After riding their mutual organisms together, Aang fell to Katara's side and they panted from their activies. When they got a regular breathing pattern, they hugged.

"I Love you, Katara." Aang said

"I Love you Aang." Katara said.

* * *

**Sorry I have not posted in a long time, don't hate me. I had to babysittung my cousins(The Lil Waterbender and The Might Earthbender), I had three projects to do. I'll post the Q&A soon. I hope to put the first two chapters, to make up for not posting in a while.**


	13. Q&A

**TheLucky38: Well as you all know, Nyestar and I are working together to bring out the Q&A story. I think this can really work out well. Oh here comes my Disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender.**

**TheLucky38: "Oh and did I mention that his cousins are helping too. 'Drum roll'. Ladies and Gentlemen I present the Lil Waterbender and The Mighty Earthbender!" They come out in the open. Ready to help in our story. "Now let's take a gamble at this shall we." The story begins.**

**But first, all rise.**  
**Everyone rises.**  
**Please be seated.**  
**Everyone sits down.**  
**Now rise again.**  
**Everyone rises up.**  
**Now put your hands in the air. Shake'm like you just don't care.**

**Nyestar does it, but face palmed.**

* * *

**In a back room of the court house**

"So you're 17 and you're a judge and have a law degree?" Nyestar said to TheLucky38 who was sitting next to him.  
"Yep, and I'm also awesome." TheLucky38 said.  
"I know a little law, but I am pretty awesome myself." Nyestar said.

The two gentlemen had their backs to door. Nyestar's cousins 'Lil Waterbender' and 'The Mighty Earthbender' walked in with the Gaang and Korra.

"How did you do this?" Nyestar said.

"Korra messed up her mediation got in our timeline, and then she did it again and got us here." Aang said.

He had an arm around Katara's waist. Nyestar and TheLucky38, Kataang shippers, grinned.

"So we heard you are doing a Q&A, you two want help?" Korra said.

Nyestar and TheLucky38 looked at each other and nodded.

"Sure." Nyestar said.

"If you would your honour, info the audience to send in Questions to you and myself." Nyestar said.

* * *

TheLucky38 slammed his hammer twice on a desk.

"Alright everyone, it's time for you to give the Gaang..."  
"Ehem" Korra faked coughed.

"I was going to say it. Gheez it's like you wanted Mako to be here." Then sees an enraged Korra.

"I wanted him here so badly. How come Katara came with Aang?"

I look at Nyestar, He was confused too.  
"It's because there might be a chance that you two won't work out. I mean Mako's a ladies man. He dated Asami first then falls in love with you at the end of the season. I don't buy that for a minute." Then signals the guards to restrain her, but she used her Earthbending on them.

Luckily Aang managed to stop her from making a rampage before it destroyed the courtroom, by using his waterbending around her hands and freezes them. The guards take her away to calm her down (or at least try to calm her down.)  
"Ok like I was saying, everyone who is reading this can ask any question they want to me and Nyestar by reviews or PM's. So bring in your poker chips and ask away. The Gaang has all of the answers, and so does Korra."

TheLucky38 look at the Lil Waterbender. "Hey I got something for you." He throw her a cowboy repeater. "Make sure you kill the Disclaimer in the next chapter, oh and it's not loaded. The ammo will be in the back room."

"Thank you TheLucky38." Then runs off to get the ammo.  
Nyestar looks at him and says. "Are you sure that was a good idea?"  
"Of course, I have this button to disable the gun just in case." TheLucky38 said.

Then they waited for the audience to cast their questions as we talk about the show with the Gaang.

* * *

Everyone waited for Korra to finally calm down, which took more than five minutes. Why you ask? Well I can tell you this.  
When Korra and the guards came out, a bunch of smoke came out of the door way. Next thing you know Korra says. "Wow this must be the future?" Then she walks up to Aang, "Well, well. You seem very handsome. You want to go in the back room?"

Me and Nyestar look at each other thinking, 'wow I guess go f yourself just got a little more extreme.'  
Luckily Katara pulled Aang into a 10 second wet kiss, then looks at Korra. "Mine no touchie." While Aang was excited for her right now.

* * *

**The next chapter has questions and answers.**


	14. Q&A part 2

**Lil Waterbender: Say your line.**  
**Disclamier: I do not own avatar the last airbender.**  
**Lil Waterbender pulls the gun out and shoots multiple times at the disclaimer.**  
**Nyestar: TheLucky38 push that button.**  
**TheLucky38: Buzzkill.**  
**The gun is disabled and Lil waterbender beats the disclaimer with the gun.**  
**TheLucky38: I just love domestic violance.**

* * *

As the two authors, TheLucky38 and Nyestar, also well as the latter author's cousins 'Lil Waterbender' and 'The Might Earthbender', along with the Gaang and Korra, who had finally calmed down and had eaten more than Sokka. Katara was handcuffed to a chair by Nyestar after she nearly killing Korra after Korra had finished eating.

"Ok, time to ask questions, will You start us off, Suki?" Nyestar said and she nods. TheLucky38 bangs his hammer on a desk.

* * *

**Dear Aang,**  
**I'm solely a Kataanger, but what your opinion on Zutara and Taang?**

"Ok, first if you don't know by now, Taang was a result of a drunk Sokka pissed off at Katara for throwing out his catcus juice and Zutara was just Azula wanting to make me jealous so I would kill Zuko." Aang said while Sokka tried to hid his red face.

Nyestar and TheLucky38 nodded at this explaination, it was a educated guess they made.

* * *

Korra read the next.

**Dear Katara,**  
**If you met some Zutaraians, what would you do?**

"I would do this." Katara said and pulled a surprised Aang into a long, wet kiss. "Then tell them to GTFO." Katara said and resumed kissing Aang.

Sokka shielded his eyes. Everyone else shook their heads.

* * *

Zuko read the next question.

**Dear Korra,**  
**What do you think of Kataang?**

"Well, it's because of them, Me and Master Katara have a good understanding, Tenzin was born and I think the goofball and master Katara are great for each other." Korra said.

Katara and Aang were too busy kissing to pay attention.

* * *

**Dear girls,**  
**Is Aang hot?**

Suddenly a roar of 'yes's came from all of Aang's millions of fan girls.

Nyestar, TheLucky38, Sokka, Zuko, Korra and Toph stay silent.

"Of course." Katara said as she finished kissing Aang.

"I'd give him a eight out of 10." Suki said.

"A Millon." The Might Earthbender said.

"Infinity plus one" Lil Waterbender said.

Aang's face was red, but full of pride at their comments.

Katara looked at the girls who asked and mouthed the words 'Mine not yours'.

* * *

The Might Earthbender read the next one.**  
**

**Dear Aang,**

**Did you ever had feelings for other girls?**

"No." was Aang's answer.

"What about On Ji?" The Mighty Earthbender said.

"Or Toph?" Lil Waterbender said.

"NO! Katara is the only girl who has my heart." Aang said and kissed Katara.

Taang shippers and On JixAang shippers were now crying while Nyestar and TheLucky38 laughed.

* * *

Sokka reads the next question.

**Dear Katara,**

**Have you ever bloodbent Aang for 'special reason' ;)**

She looks at Aang, giving him an evil, lustful smile. Aang blushes, remembering some nights were she takes control, he doesn't mind it one bit.  
TheLucky38 and Nyestar grow impatient for the Suspense.

"Come on just answer the question." TheLucky38 said.

"When the full moon hits, I'll show you what I do to Aang." Katara said

Then Nyestar asked the moon spirit Yue ask the sun spirit to go down while she goes up. It happens and then...  
Katara used her bloodbending to bring Aang over, she kissed him a lot more frequent then she usually does. Then she uses it to push most of the blood to his 'area'. Then she strokes it a little.

TheLucky38 has to stop it, mostly because the Gaang and the others would be pretty weirded out by whats happening. So I had to ask Yue to stop. With that the moon left and the sun rises.

Aang and Katara were relived but angry that it was over so soon.

"Well that answers the quesion." said Nyestar.

* * *

**Dear Katara,**  
**Are you still protecting Aang today?**

Katara looks at Aang and holds his hands. Every Kataanger is aweing at them, even TheLucky38 and Nyestar.

"Yes I do, because I protected him during the war, I will still protect him now." Then she was about to kiss Aang on the check but Aang kissed her right in her lips, begging for entrance. She lets him in, again pissing off Korra because she misses Mako.

TheLucky38 looks at Korra, "Oh whine all you want, he isn't comming."  
She was about to attack, until I signaled Aang to stop her, he takes her by the arm and swings her against the wall.  
"Man, I just love domestic violance." TheLucky38 said.  
Nyestar agreed with me.

* * *

Nyestar's turn to read

**Dear Zuko,**  
** Who is hotter Jin, Song or Mai?**

"I think in my sense of choosing..." He stops for a moment. Me and Nyestar are confused but then.  
"I wanted a 3-way" Zuko said  
Nyestar stands up and says. "We know that, but who do you think is hotter." Then sat back down.

"Umm."

"For all that is holy in the world Zuko, answer the question!" TheLucky38 yelled.  
"I think Jin is hotter." Everyone in the coutroom 'gasped'. Then again, him and Mai broke up.

* * *

TheLucky38 reads this one.

**Dear Aang,**  
** Why not let Katara date Zuko and you date Toph?**

"Oh f this." Katara said as she grabbaled The Mighty Earthbender and Aang.

The Mighty Earthbender returned fifteen minutes later with Aang and Katara.

"Katara got angry and asked me to marry them, the Katara and Aang of this time are go their honeymoon. I figured out how Korra got here and brought them from the future." She said. **(A/N She can marry people, who knew?**

"And what a honeymoon it was." Katara smugly said.

"What do you have to say now Zutara and Taang shippers?" Aang said.

Nyestar got a call saying hundreds of Zutara and Taang fan cry/kill themselves/stop shipping.

"Good riddence you Zutara and Taang scum." TheLucky38 said.

* * *

**Dear Aang,**  
** Did you hate that ATLA movie like everyone else in the world?**

Aang never tells a lie, most of the time.

"I hated that movie, whoever made it can burn along with it. The actors and actresses were more depressing then Twilight!"  
Everyone in the courtroom was not surpised, that movie did suck, and even worse there's a rumor of a second one coming out. 'gasp'.  
Both Nyestar and TheLucky38 nodded their heads knowing thats a true fact.

* * *

"Order to the cou-... I mean room, i'm reading now." TheLucky38 said.

**Dear Katara,**  
**Why didn't you kill Yon Rha?**

"Prolly wanted Aang to be proud of her." Zuko joked.

"STFU! I just took his advice." Katara growled at Zuko.

* * *

"OK, next question." Nyestar said to avoid a murder taking place, though he would not have had a problem.

Lil Waterbender read.

**Dear Korra,**  
** Why did you dump Bolin for Mako?**

Korra sighed. "I did not dump him, we were never dating drop this topic." Korra ranted.  
Korra eyes start to grow, but Nyestar phones Mako and gives Korra the phone and she calms down.

Nyestar and TheLucky38 shake their heads.  
"I hate Makorra." Nyestar said.  
"Indeed." TheLucky38 said.

* * *

**Dear Korra,**  
** Are you sure Republic City is safe again?**

"Yea, but the equalist protestors have a small movement, but Lin is on the job" Korra said. Korra had put the call on hold.

"See my daughter is more awesome than your son." Toph said to Aang and Katara with an 'in your face' tone.

Katara and Aang just heard the words 'Your son' and smiled.

"Sorry Toph, but for Tenzin beats more equalist butt than Lin." Korra said.

Toph frowned. 'damn' her expression said.

* * *

TheLucky38 reads the next question.

**Dear everyone,**

**Do you know what GANGNAM STYLE is?**

Everyone in the courtroom is confused, even my friend Nyestar is confused. I have to save the day, so I pressed a button and someone came out  
It was PSY.

"Open GANGNAM STYLE!"

Everyone looks at his dance and tries to follow.  
Then at one point everyone says "HEY SEXY LADY!" Then everyone smelled the womans butt's, even Aang and Katara were doing this one as well.  
Sokka looks at Korra, "did Aang just breathed in her butt."  
Korra response was, "You damn right he did! Were going to live forever!"

* * *

**I Love the Gangnam style. My cousins want Mako is the next chapter and I was asked to incorporate the Power rangers. You are also going to find out my job. We know TheLucky38 is a judge, but what am I? Before anyone asks again 'Might' is what she says not 'Mighty'  
**


End file.
